Changing Partners
by Cuthbert72
Summary: Sid Jenkins in Bristol and Neville Longbottom in London are lonely young men trying to cope with life after regretfully separating from their girlfriends, but fate has a way of changing their lives in unexpected ways. I have altered the time frame, so that the two couples are contemporary. Post 'Skins' series 7.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Loneliness

Sid said a 'final' and melancholy farewell to his beloved Cassie a little while ago after spending a couple of years with her, travelling around the United States. They separated following a proposal of marriage from Sid which Cassie declined. Cassie explained that if they had stayed together it would have to have been forever. Sid did not quite understand this as he felt that 'foreverness' was the essence of a loving relationship. However, since he loved and respected Cassie, he accepted this. They left no contact details and vowed never to try to find each other.

Within days, both Sid and Cassie deeply regretted their now irrevocable decisions. Sid, in particular was feeling very lonely indeed as Cassie had been his whole life. There was a deep Cassie shaped void in his heart which he just could not fill. He was gradually getting more and more depressed. He held himself together as he did, despite his loneliness, feel that life had to go on. However, when he was alone at home, he could not banish loving thoughts about Cassie and tears were never far away.

After leaving college, and his two years travelling with Cassie, he returned to his home city and obtained a job as an administrative assistant in the Human Resources department of a little known government office in Bristol.

After her break-up with Sid, Cassie drifted back to New York, where she worked to earn enough for the flight back to Britain. When she reached London, she decided to look for work in that city. Despite her bitter regrets about sacrificing Sid's love, and because of her misguided decision never to see him again, she felt it would be harder for him to find her in London. She found work as a waitress in a small café in Hampstead. She also found a small but noisy bedsit reasonably near her work. She now had paid work and a roof over her head, but felt that there was an empty space in her heart. She now realised that she needed Sid. She spent her free time window shopping and particularly liked walking and resting on nearby Hampstead Heath. She found a favourite park bench where she would sit and watch the other people on the heath. She kept herself to herself, and did not form any close relationships with anyone.

Following her return from her travels, Luna Lovegood obtained a posting in a subsidiary office of the Ministry of Magic in Bristol, which dealt with liaison between the Ministry of Magic and the Muggle World. She was also feeling down as she had said goodbye to Neville Longbottom about two years previously. She wanted to travel the world in search of strange magical creatures while Neville saw his future as an auror with the Ministry of Magic in London. Like Sid, she deeply regretted her decision to leave her partner. She had enjoyed her two years of exploration but kept thinking of her sweet Neville. On her return, she had assumed that he would have found a new lover and that meeting him would have been too painful an experience. She felt that seeing Neville with someone else would have broken her heart. Despite her loneliness and because of her loyalty to her love, she avoided making any new friends in Bristol until an accident brought her together with someone who would change her life.

After letting Luna leave on her research project, Neville had taken up the offer of the post as an auror in the Ministry of Magic in Whitehall. He carried out his work efficiently, but was increasingly haunted by longings for his sweet Luna. In order to try to suppress these, he would spend his lunchtimes in St James's Park and walk round Regents Park and Hampstead Heath on his days off. He also spent a lot of time learning as much as possible about London. Despite all this activity, he was acutely conscious of the empty space in his being left by the absent Luna. In short, he too craved companionship.


	2. Chapter 1: Bristol

Chapter 1: Bristol

One Friday lunchtime, Sid was hurrying back from the Cabot Circus shopping centre to his office when he rounded a corner too fast and collided with a very pretty blonde girl. Both people collapsed into a heap of tangled limbs.

Sid apologised profusely while helping the girl to her feet. He was immediately captivated by her light dreamy voice, her beautiful ice blue eyes, her smile and the sweet way she accepted his apology.

"Oh! This always happens to me when I'm not looking where I'm going." said the girl, sweetly. "Its' the Wrackspurts you see."

"The what?" asked Sid, looking puzzled.

"Wrackspurts." said the girl. You probably don't know about them. My name's Luna by the way. What's yours?"

"Sidney." said Sid. "Luna is a very unusual name. You must be Luna Lovegood."

"How do you know that?" asked Luna.

"I think we must work in the same building." said Sid. "I've seen your name in the staff directory."

"You must be in HR." said Luna. "Is your last name 'Jenkins' by any chance?"

"Yes it is." said Sid. "Anyway, since it's me that knocked you down, I feel I must make amends in some way. How about I buy you a coffee after work."

"That would be so lovely." said Luna, smiling, her big blue eyes shining. "We can get to know each other. When do you finish?"

When Luna said 'That would be so lovely', Sid's heart leapt. She sounded so like his beloved Cassie. He smiled. "You've got a sweet smile." continued Luna. "You should smile more often. I finish work at five o'clock."

"We'll meet at about five." said Sid. "Since we're in the same building, I'll see you in the foyer."

"That's a date then." said Luna. "See you at five. Bye!"

Sid watched as Luna skipped lightly away towards the shops, her long blonde hair swinging as she went. Their accidental meeting had lifted his spirits more than he would have believed possible. He smiled. He felt genuinely happy for the first time for two years. It was just possible that he had found a girl who could make his heart sing.

At 5 o'clock, Sid was in the Foyer of his offices waiting for Luna. She came in through the front door. Sid smiled as she came in.

"Why did you come in that way?" asked Sid, surprised.

"I'll explain later." said Luna. "Let's go for that coffee you promised. Where would you like to go?"

"I think we'll go to the Starbucks in Cabot Circus." said Sid.

They set out on the five minute walk to the shopping centre. On the way there, Sid could not resist the temptation to hold Luna's hand. She accepted this gesture, smiled and kissed Sid's cheek. He was surprised, but enjoyed the experience. Luna was reminding him more and more of his lost love, Cassie.

They entered the Starbucks coffee shop, obtained their drinks and sat down.

"There's something about you I can't quite fathom." said Luna. "There's a deep melancholy about you. I think that you've said goodbye to someone really dear to you and you're bitterly regretting it. I'm right, aren't I?"

"How could you have guessed that?" asked Sid. "That's exactly what happened. You seem to be able to read my thoughts."

"It's a talent I have." said Luna. "I can read you like a book."

"That's so spooky." said Sid. "My previous girlfriend could do the same. She had me sussed from the start."

"I think my story may be similar to yours." said Luna. "I had a boyfriend who I loved dearly, but he wanted to stay in London while I carried out research abroad, so we agreed to say 'goodbye'. It was OK for the first couple of days, but after that I really missed him. I didn't think the loss of a friend could hurt so much."

Luna felt tears in her eyes as she thought about Neville. Sid noticed and offered her a tissue.

"Thank you." said Luna. "What's your story?"

"I really loved my girl." said Sid. "We had a really close loving relationship. It was wonderful. One day, one of her close friends died in her arms. I wasn't there to be able to comfort her. She was so emotionally traumatised that she ran away to New York. After about a week of searching that city, I found her and we had a marvellous couple of years together, travelling round America. About two years ago I felt that the relationship was perfect and we were made for each other. I proposed marriage. She declined. She then said that we should part and never see each other again, saying that if we stayed together, it would have to be forever. I didn't quite understand the logic of this, but I respected her. So I reluctantly agreed and we said our final goodbyes. Like you, I was OK for a couple of days, but then realised what I'd done and the heartbreak started. I still feel so down most of the time."

"What was she like?" asked Luna, gently.

"She was really beautiful." said Sid. "She had long blonde hair, a really gorgeous smile and the most amazing brown eyes. She was tolerant, compassionate, gentle and so affectionate. I felt we complemented and completed each other. Her name was Cassie. It was such a lovely relationship. I just wasn't prepared for its end." His voice was cracking as he said this.

A tear escaped from Sid's eye and ran down his cheek. He located another tissue and wiped it away.

"Oh, sweet Sid!" said Luna. "Don't cry. I really feel for you. Our stories are so similar. Perhaps I might be able to ease your pain."

She placed her hand on Sid's and gently stroked it. Sid felt a wave of calm relief wash over him.

"In some ways, you're very like her." said Sid. "Your eyes are amazing and your voice enchants me. It's light and airy. You seem to know how to make me feel better."

"As I said, It's a talent I have." said Luna. "I suppose I'd better tell you what I do in your office. Promise not to freak out when I tell you."

"Why would I do that?" said Sid.

"I'll be straight with you because I'm really beginning to like you." said Luna. "I'm a witch. But don't let that worry you. I'm the kind that does good in the world."

Sid raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know whether you're aware of it," continued Luna. "but the office you are in is a part of the Home Office which is involved in communications with the Magical world. I'm a Junior Liaison Officer with the Ministry of Magic. I came down here as there's less chance of me meeting Neville. I don't think I could face seeing him with someone else. It would be just too painful."

"Is Neville a warlock?" asked Sid.

"No." said Luna. "Boys in the magical world are called wizards and he is one of them."

"How did you meet him?" asked Sid.

"I met Neville at the college I went to." said Luna. "He was impossibly shy and awkward at first, but, eventually we fell in love. It was wonderful while we were together. We really suited each other. It ended, as I've already mentioned because I wanted to travel and Neville didn't. Sadly, we went our separate ways. In some ways, you seem quite like him, so I'm glad you showed so little surprise when I told you what I am."

She smiled, kissed Sid's cheek and stroked his hand. He responded by putting his arm across her shoulders.

"I didn't freak out because I'm also beginning to like you a lot." said Sid. "I felt real affection for you as soon as you spoke to me after we ran into each other. You're a really sweet person. You haven't put me under a spell have you."

"No, of course not!" said Luna, grinning. "I think it's fate that brought us together. You desperately needed someone to fill the void left by Cassie and I came along at exactly the right moment. We were two lonely people coming together because neither of them was looking where they were going."

Sid and Luna finished their coffees and, since they were both free of commitments that evening, decided to spend the rest of the evening together.

"It's a nice warm August evening." said Sid. "I suggest we wander down to the Floating Harbour and walk along the harbour wall to 'Explore at Bristol'. Then we can go up on to Brandon Hill."

"That's a good idea." said Luna. "I've only been here a couple of months, so you can show me round your hometown. Incidentally, where do you live?"

"It's an area called Bishopston." said Sid. "It's a couple of miles away from the centre. I'm still living there with my mum."

"That's sweet." said Luna. "My little flat is in Ashley Down, near where you muggles play a game called cricket. I must live only about half a mile from you."

"Muggles?" queried Sid.

"That's what we magical people call non magic people." said Luna.

"I suppose I'd better call mum to tell her I'll be very late home." said Sid.

He dialled his home. Liz Jenkins picked up.

"Oh, hello Mum." said Sid. "I'm calling to say I'm going to be pretty late back this evening."

"Why is that?" asked Liz.

"I literally ran into a really nice girl at lunchtime." said Sid. "I offered to buy her a coffee after work to make amends. She accepted. We got talking. I'm going to spend the rest of the evening with her."

"That's an amazing turn of events." said Liz. "You've been so depressed since you broke up with Cassie. What's she like?"

"She's very blonde with amazing ice blue eyes, a lovely smile and a light but gentle voice. She's really nice." said Sid. "It's so easy talking with her. She makes me feel so calm. I'm happy again."

"Wow!" exclaimed Liz. "You do sound very cheerful. She must be special."

"She's more than special." said Sid. "She's really magical. I was a bit sceptical about love at first sight, but I think this might be it."

"I wish you luck then." said Liz. "I'll be expecting you later on."

"Don't wait up." said Sid. "Bye."

They left the shopping centre. Sid led the way to Castle Park. The couple walked along the path following the harbour round until they reached the Arnolfini art gallery. They crossed Pero's Bridge. At each point, Sid pointed out places of interest to Luna. Once they reached 'Explore at Bristol', they headed up past the cathedral onto College Green. As they walked side by side, Luna located Sid's hand and linked her fingers with his. Sid accepted this gesture without objection as he realised he was falling in love with this petite blonde girl. He felt happier than he'd felt for over two years. He did however have to concentrate on not calling her 'Cassie' as she was, in so many ways similar to his first love. Meanwhile, Luna felt that she had to refrain from mentioning the strange magical creatures she believed in as she wanted this new relationship to last more than one evening.

Sid and Luna walked slowly, hand in hand across College green and up Park Street, looking into the shops and cafés. At the top, they turned left and entered Brandon Hill Park.

"It looks as if the tower is still open." said Sid. "Let's go up and get a view of the city."

Sid and Luna entered the tower and climbed the spiral staircase to the top viewing area. The first direction they looked was towards the harbour.

"What's that big black ship with the six masts?" asked Luna.

"That's the SS Great Britain." said Sid. "She was the first real ocean liner in the World. She was also the largest steamship in existence when she was built."

"If it's a steamship, why has it got so many masts?" asked Luna.

"I think it was because she could use sails when the wind was OK." said Sid. "That would also save money because the wind is free."

"That makes sense." said Luna. "Why do you use the word 'she' to refer to the ship? It's not a woman."

"I don't know why it is," said Sid. "but boats and ships are always considered as female."

"It's a lovely view from up here." said Luna. "Let's look at the other side."

Sid and Luna went round to the North side of the tower from where they could see the towers of a large suspension bridge. Luna asked about the bridge.

"It's the Clifton Suspension Bridge." said Sid. "It was designed by the same man that built the Great Britain. He also planned the railway from here to London."

"He could do so many different things." said Luna. "He wasn't a wizard by any chance, was he?"

"Not as far as I know." said Sid.

The sun was setting and a park keeper came up to tell visitors that the tower was about to be closed for the night. Sid and Luna descended the stairs and made their way to the benches on the mid level path. Sid walked along the path and selected one of the benches. He invited Luna to sit down. He sat on her left. Luna once again linked her fingers with Sid's. He felt the warmth of her affection.

"This is where I used to sit when I wanted to remember the happy times." said Sid.

"I suspect you used to sit here with Cassie." observed Luna. "It must bring so many bittersweet memories."

"It does." said Sid. "I did sit here with Cassie before she went to America. About six months ago, I stopped coming up here because the memories were making me feel more and more depressed. I was losing hope of ever finding joy again."

"Why have you brought me here tonight?" asked Luna.

"I came here because I've just met someone special who might be able to make it a happy place again." said Sid.

He smiled at Luna.

"Wow!" exclaimed Luna. "What a lovely thing to say about me. Thank you. You're so sweet."

"You are special, Luna." said Sid. "The moment I heard you speak and saw your smile after we collided with each other, I knew that you were someone who might make me feel better. When I saw you skipping away to the shops, I began to feel happy for the first time for two years. It was a lovely feeling."

"I'm really beginning to like you, Sid." said Luna. "I'm glad that I can make you happy. I do sense that your mood has changed since we first met. You already seem a lot brighter. Your eyes aren't so dull."

"My office colleagues did wonder why I was so cheerful this afternoon." said Sid. "I didn't let on that I'd met you. I just left them to speculate."

"You phoned your mother earlier this evening." said Luna, changing the subject. "I guess you're still living with your parents."

"I'm living with my mum." said Sid. "My dad died when I was 18."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." said Luna. "It must have been a shock."

"It was." said Sid. "I didn't know what to do. My best friend helped me, but what was worse, that was the same night I had a serious misunderstanding with Cassie and she broke off the relationship. Dad's death hurt, but losing Cassie was heartbreaking."

"You made up with her afterwards?" said Luna.

"Yes," said Sid. "but not before I'd got involved with my best friend's girlfriend."

"This sounds complicated." said Luna. "What happened?"

"Tony, he's my best friend, had been hit by a bus." said Sid. "He suffered a brain injury. He took a long time to recover. Michelle, his girlfriend couldn't wait for him to fully recover and dumped him. On Michelle's birthday that year, our little group of friends went over to South Wales for a weekend on the beach. I was really lonely. I really felt out of it. I slipped away from the group. I was sitting in the dunes contemplating drowning myself when Michelle found me. She seduced me. We got into a sort of desperate relationship. Then Cassie returned from Scotland to try to sort things out between us. She drew her own conclusions. It was messy. It took months before I was properly back with Cassie. After this, we had only been together for a couple of months when her flatmate died in her arms. As I've said, this traumatised her so badly, she ran away. I found her in New York. I've already told you the rest of my story. Even though I've met you, I still regret agreeing to lose touch with Cassie. I sometimes wonder if she feels the same about me."

Sid produced a tissue and wiped away a tear.

"Oh, sweet Sid." said Luna. "You've had quite a turbulent love life. I suppose you'll never completely forget Cassie. She'll always be part of you."

"She will." said Sid. "No matter what happens between us, and I hope this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. There will always be a corner of my heart devoted to Cassie. After all, she was my first love."

"I'm glad you've told me about it." said Luna. "I honestly do really feel for you. I'll never really be able to forget my first love either.

"You're able get me talking." said Sid. "You've got me to tell you how much Cassie still means to me. I wouldn't normally tell anyone about this."

"You shouldn't keep secrets, Sid," said Luna. "especially when they're eating away at your soul."

"Wow!" exclaimed Sid. "That's exactly what Cassie used to say. It's why our relationship worked so well while it lasted, but it's over now. I shouldn't be shedding tears over it after such a long time, but I am."

"Perhaps I can help you not to." said Luna. "I'm on my own. I can tell you're lonely. We should get together as a couple."

Sid felt another wave of calm relief wash over him. This was the beginning of a new friendship, which he hoped would develop into something deeper. He disengaged his hand from Luna's, put his arm across her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"What was that for?" asked Luna, surprised.

"To thank you for being such a sweet understanding person." said Sid. "You listened to my pitiful story as if you were really interested."

"I am interested." said Luna. "I'm interested in you. You're exactly what you seem to be. You're not putting on an act. You're being open and honest with me. I like that."

"Why shouldn't I be?" said Sid. "I've only just met you, but there's something about you that makes me trust you. Maybe it's those big beautiful blue eyes."

Luna smiled. Her eyes shone. Sid's heart leapt. He was feeling happier and happier.

"You can trust me." said Luna. "My story is so similar. As I said, I met Neville at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" interjected Sid.

"Yes." said Luna. "It's the college of Witchcraft and Wizardry most of the magical people in Britain go to. It's hidden away in Western Scotland. I was having a rough time there because of some of my beliefs. Other people in my house used to tease me and hide my things, especially shoes. My name didn't help. They called me 'Loony'."

"That's so cruel." commented Sid.

"Anyway," continued Luna. "Although he was in a different house and a year above me, Neville befriended me. At first, as I've said, he was clumsy, awkward around most girls and impossibly shy."

"Sounds rather like me at that age." said Sid.

"I think we came together because we were both slight outcasts." said Luna. "Also, I think he found me attractive."

"Who wouldn't." said Sid. "I can't think you've ever been anything less than pretty. Now, you're really beautiful."

"You're just saying that." said Luna.

"Don't put yourself down." said Sid. "You are beautiful. Anyway, do continue."

"We used to meet when we could." said Luna. "It was usually near the black lake or in the 'Forbidden Forest' where nobody would disturb us. Both of us were teased a lot when news of our friendship got out, but Neville protected and supported me. After a while, the teasing didn't matter because we realised we were beginning to feel real love for each other. After a time, dark forces took over the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts College. There was a really big battle at Hogwarts during which Neville did an unbelievably brave thing. The dark wizard who was in charge at this time was called Voldemort. He was a former student at Hogwarts called Tom Riddle. He had a pet snake. In the midst of the confrontation between Harry Potter and Voldemort, Neville cut off the snake's head. He also saved my life on at least two occasions during the battle. Afterwards, we found ourselves together and fell totally and completely in love with each other. We were so suited to each other. I think I had inspired him to come out of his shell and do all these brave things, while he kept my wild imagination in check. We were so good together. He was gentle, sweet and so understanding. I think he was the only boy who loved me just as I was. Like you he was straightforward and honest. He didn't act up to impress me. He was so nice. He will always have a little place in my heart."

"But you two broke up." said Sid. "It seems to have been such a perfect relationship."

"I still carry on my father's beliefs in some strange magical creatures. Most people doubt whether they exist." said Luna. "I seem to remember mentioning wrackspurts when we ran into each other at lunchtime. These are little invisible creatures which enter through your ears and befuddle the brain."

"Which stopped you looking where you were going." said Sid. "Well there are all sorts of things in this world which nobody can explain, so I'm not going to deny their existence."

"Anyway," continued Luna. "I wanted to travel around the world to look for some of these creatures and I would have really loved it if Neville had come with me. His specialism at Hogwarts was Herbology; the study of magical plants. We would have made a great team. Magical creatures have to eat. Sadly, He wanted to stay in London with the Ministry of Magic. He saw his career path as a magical civil servant. I told him I was going away for an indefinite period. He offered to keep in touch, but I told him I was going to places where I could not be contacted. We went our separate ways. I think he is still with the Ministry in London, but he must have found a partner by now. A couple of days after we parted, I felt so down that I almost abandoned my quest, but my father encouraged me to continue. He said I'd find somebody when I came back and settled down, and here I am with you."

"You've mentioned your father, but not your mother." said Sid.

"She was killed trying out a magical experiment which backfired." said Luna. "I saw it happen. I was only nine years old at the time. I didn't really understand what was going on, but father was devastated. He's brought me up by himself since then. I still miss my mother. She was beautiful."

"I'm so sorry to learn that." said Sid. "You seem to have had quite a tumultuous life. You look quite fragile, but you must be very strong emotionally."

By this time, the sun had gone down and the light was fading. The lights were coming on in the city. Sid and Luna sat for a while in silence, listening to the sounds of the city and thinking about what they had just learnt about each other. Once again, Sid held Luna's hand. It was Sid who spoke first.

"You mentioned a battle. I don't remember anything like that happening."

"I think it must have happened when you were in America." said Luna. "We did manage to hide the main conflict at Hogwarts from the muggle world, but there were a few random explosions in London. The muggle authorities but them down to electricity or gas faults."

"Now you mention it, I do remember reports about an unusual increase in the number of pavement explosions in London." said Sid.

"Our office was set up following the battles to aid communications between the Home Office and the Ministry of Magic." said Luna. "The conflict in the Ministry of Magic built up gradually, but there was no way of warning the muggle world of the possible consequences. Hopefully, our little office will be able to pass information should there be any more trouble. Anyway, I'm getting hungry."

"What would you like to eat?" asked Sid. "There's an interesting hamburger joint in Byron Place, or if you want really spicy chicken, we could go to Nando's."

"I'll go for the burger place." said Luna. "What kind of burgers do they do?"

"Ostrich, kangaroo, springbok, wild boar and several others as well as beef, chicken or lamb." said Sid.

Sid and Luna climbed back up the hill and left the park. About five minutes later they were in Yo-Yo Burger looking at the menu.

"I thought you were kidding me when you started talking about ostrich and kangaroo burgers," said Luna. "but here they are."

"Why would I kid you, Luna." said Sid. "I'm really getting to like you. I know this isn't a very romantic setting for our first dinner together, but it'll do."

Sid ordered a normal 6oz beef burger and fries, while Luna tried the kangaroo meat burger. They both shared a portion of onion rings.

After their meal, Sid and Luna walked slowly down Park Street to College Green and then to the bus stop. They caught the bus and both of them got off at Luna's stop. Sid offered to walk Luna to her home. She accepted. When they arrived there, Luna invited Sid in for a hot drink.

Luna prepared hot chocolate for Sid and herself. They sat down on the sofa.

"This is so lovely." said Luna. "I'm beginning to feel contented at last. You've almost banished my loneliness."

"Only 'almost'?" asked Sid.

"It'll only go away completely if I know I'm going to see you again." said Luna. "I might have frightened you with my talk about battles, witchcraft and so on."

"No you haven't." said Sid. "Of course I want to see you again. I am listening to my heart this time and it's telling me I'm falling in love with you. I ignored it when I first met Cassie and paid the price. You're too special for that."

"That's so nice." said Luna. "Tomorrow's Saturday. Would you like to meet me in the morning. Then we can spend the whole day together."

That's perfect." said Sid. "I'll show you around my city. In the evening we can have a proper sit-down meal somewhere nice."

"I'd like to see that suspension bridge we saw from the tower." said Luna.

"We could walk over it and enjoy the views." said Sid. "Where shall we meet?"

"We can meet here." said Luna.

"It's a date then." said Sid. "I'll call for you at about ten o'clock."

After they had finished their chocolate, Sid got up to leave. Luna walked with him to the door where they embraced and enjoyed their first real kiss.

"That's a feeling I haven't enjoyed for far too long." said Sid. "I'll say goodnight now. Have sweet dreams. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight sweet Sidney." said Luna. "Be careful on the way home."

The following day, Sid drove to Luna's flat to pick her up. He rang the doorbell. Luna opened the door. She was wearing a very short denim skirt and a white sleeveless blouse. She was also wearing her radish earrings.

"Hello Sid." said Luna, smiling brightly. "You came for me then."

"Of course," said Sid. "I've been looking forward to seeing you all night. You're looking bright this morning. I like your earrings and I really love that smile."

"I'm glad you do." Said Luna. "The earrings keep the wrackspurts away. Anyway, where are you going to take me first."

"I hope you're wearing comfortable shoes." said Sid. "Since it's a nice bright morning, we're going to the suspension bridge first. Although I've got the car, we're going to do quite a bit of walking."

"These should be alright." said Luna.

She was wearing a pair of comfortable looking bright pink flat shoes.

"Those should be OK." said Sid.

Sid drove Luna to Clifton by a roundabout route by way of Cribbs Causeway and the M5 pointing out various points of interest on the way including the shopping centre and the Avon bridge. At about half past ten, after driving across Clifton Bridge, he parked as near as he could to the bridge.

Sid and Luna walked hand in hand towards the bridge. Sid told Luna what he knew about Isambard Kingdom Brunel. They reached a seat off Sion Hill at the Clifton end of the bridge.

"Wow!" exclaimed Luna. "It looks huge from here. Are we going to walk across it."

"Yes." said Sid. "The view from the middle is worth it."

They set out first across the north side of the bridge, so Sid could show Luna the Avon Gorge. He pointed out the rocky cliffs below the 'observatory'. When they reached the middle of the bridge, Sid stood behind Luna, put his hands round her waist and kissed her on the cheek. She turned round, embraced Sid and kissed him properly.

"Thank you." said Sid, pleased but slightly surprised. "You are a sweet one, Luna."

After crossing the bridge, they came back over its South side. Once again, when they reached the middle, they stopped. Sid pointed out the various points of interest visible from the bridge. He also mentioned that the chains supporting the bridge were originally used for a footbridge over the Thames in London between Charing Cross and Waterloo. They kissed again before returning to the Clifton side and climbing up towards the 'Observatory' to see the 'classic' view. After this, Sid drove to a street in Redcliffe just over the floating harbour from the city centre where he could park for the rest of the day. By this time, it was nearly midday.

"Incidentally," said Sid. "Have you had any breakfast?"

"I had some cereal at about eight," said Luna. "but I am beginning to feel hungry again."

"We'll have a light lunch at Mud Dock." said Sid. "We walked past it yesterday evening. There's a bike shop on the ground floor, but there's a café upstairs."

On the way there, they reached St Mary Redcliffe church.

"This is one of Bristol's must beautiful buildings." said Sid. "It's been standing here for over 800 years, although it wasn't finished until about 500 years ago."

Sid led the way in. When Luna saw the interior, she gasped, especially when she looked up at the ceiling of the nave.

"It's amazing." whispered Luna, her eyes open really wide. "The ceiling is exquisite. I can't believe that it was built by muggles."

"It was built by medieval stonemasons," said Sid. "but they did take about 300 years. Let's sit down for a while."

They sat down in a pew about half way up the main aisle. Luna looked with wonder at the two large windows at the East end of the church.

"It's so peaceful in here." said Luna. "I feel totally calm, being in such a beautiful place. Thank you for bringing me in here. Let's sit here in silence for a few minutes."

Sid and Luna held hands as they enjoyed the tranquillity of the church for about fifteen minutes before making their way down the hill towards Mud Dock. About ten minutes after leaving the church, they were seated in the café. Sid ordered Sausages and mashed potatoes, while Luna had a Caesar salad. They both opted for flat white coffees. After their lunch, they crossed the Prince St. Bridge and walked slowly along the dockside towards the SS Great Britain, stopping at intervals to express their deepening affection for each other.

"When we were talking in the coffee shop yesterday, you told me you were a witch." said Sid, as they walked under the four dockside cranes by the 'M' shed. "Does that mean you fly around on a broomstick."

"They did teach us to fly at Hogwarts in the first year." said Luna. "I wasn't very good at it. It's not our normal way of getting around these days. We have several magical ways of instantly getting from one place to another. A witch or wizard will suddenly disappear and then reappear where they want to go."

"Sounds a bit like 'Star Trek'." said Sid.

"What's 'Star Trek'?" asked Luna.

"It was a science fiction series on television at the end of the twentieth century." said Sid. "The characters in it could be transported instantly off a starship onto the surface of a planet and back again. They could also have personal transportation devices which enabled them to move instantly from one place to another."

"That does sound very like our way of getting around." said Luna. "Anyway, you muggles don't use horses anymore except for sport and leisure. We rarely use broomsticks for anything other than sport nowadays. They're too slow."

"When you were looking for magical creatures, where did you go?" asked Sid.

"I spent about half the time in India." said Luna. "The rest was spent in various countries in South East Asia."

"Did you find anything?" asked Sid,

"I'm still looking for a crumple horned snorkack," said Luna. "but I did find lots of amazing little dragons. Some were smaller than my hand. – Ooh! Look at that cloud. That's amazing."

Luna had noticed a cloud shaped like a crocodile. Sid looked at it and smiled.

"Do you like clouds then?" asked Sid.

"Of course." said Luna. "I love them. They're beautiful and they have such interesting shapes. Look at those wispy ones above the crocodile. They're like strands of silver hair."

"You do seem to like looking upwards wherever you are." said Sid. "When we were in the church, the first thing you did was to look at the vaulted ceiling. I know you like looking at the sky."

"I do, especially at night." said Luna. "I love starlight. At Hogwarts, my favourite subjects were astronomy and astromancy. I really enjoy looking at the night sky and picking out the constellations."

Luna's eyes shone as she said this. Sid could sense her enthusiasm.

"Perhaps we could go down to Exmoor when there is a clear moonless night." said Sid. "The sky there is really dark. I think you'd really love that."

"That would be so lovely." said Luna. "Perhaps we could go there later in the year when the nights are longer. Did Cassie like starlight?"

"Yes, she loved it." said Sid. "She once told me that she didn't really feel alive if she couldn't see the stars. I hope she's somewhere where the night sky is dark."

Sid felt a brief wave of sadness pass over him as he remembered Cassie's love of starlight. Luna sensed his feelings, put her arm round his waist and cuddled him.

"Thank you." said Sid. "I don't suppose I'll ever forget her. It's hard to forget someone who has given me so much to remember."

"Don't try." said Luna. "You'll lose a bit of yourself if you forget her."

By this time they had reached the SS Great Britain. They spent the next three hours wandering around the ship, starting by looking at the outside of the hull then following the route round the ship. They then explored the gift shop before leaving.

After leaving the Great Britain, Sid and Luna walked along the road towards Cumberland Basin then to a seat on the bank of the river from where they could see the Clifton Suspension Bridge.

"This morning, we were on that bridge, looking down here." said Sid.

"How high is it?" asked Luna.

"About two hundred and fifty feet above the river." said Sid. "I suppose it's Bristol's most iconic structure. Now you've seen it, you'll remember it."

They spent the next hour or so sitting on the park bench talking about many subjects, expressing their affection and, enjoying each other's presence. After they left the bench, they crossed the river and the harbour entrance and walked along the North side of the 'Floating Harbour'. When they reached the centre, it was about half past seven.

"After all that walking around, I'm beginning to feel hungry." said Sid.

"So am I." said Luna. "I only had a salad. "You had what you muggles call 'bangers and mash'.

"What kind of dinner would you like this evening?" asked Sid.

"I'll leave that up to you." said Luna.

"Since you've spent some time in India, you'll be familiar with the food out there." said Sid. "Would you like an Indian curry?"

"I'd really love one." said Luna, brightly. "It's such a long time since I enjoyed a spicy meal. You seem to know what I like."

"That's good, because I know a good Indian restaurant in the city centre." said Sid.

Sid led Luna across Pero's Bridge and then turned left towards the city centre. He turned into a cobbled side street. About half way along it, he went into a single doorway under some scaffolding, which led to the basement restaurant. The place was fairly full since it was a Saturday night, but a waiter soon found them a table for two.

"This place is nearly as hard to find as the Leaky Cauldron." said Luna. "I wouldn't have known it was here if I was just walking along the street."

"The Leaky Cauldron?" queried Sid.

"That's our magical inn in London." said Luna. "Muggles can't find it at all. Even witches and wizards have to know exactly where to find it."

"This restaurant has got quite a large sign above the door," said Sid. "but the scaffolding hides it."

They looked at the menu.

"How hungry are you?" asked Sid. "If you're really hungry, we can have starters. You can choose first and we can share the dishes."

"I'm really famished!" said Luna. "So, I'd like to start with an Onion Bhaji. Then I'll have a lamb Dhansak."

"In that case, I'll have a vegetable samosa and a chicken madras." said Sid. "Would you like any extras?"

"They don't appear to have Bombay potato here." observed Luna. She paused. "Let's share a portion of saag aloo."

"You seem to know your way round the menu." said Sid. "We'll have some keema pillau rice and a couple of chapatis. Oh; and we might as well have a few poppadoms to eat while we're waiting."

The waiter took their order and asked if they wanted anything to drink. Sid ordered a coke and Luna asked for a glass of sweet lassi. Their drinks arrived fairly quickly together with the four poppadoms.

"What is that?" asked Sid when the drinks arrived.

"It's lassi." said Luna. "It's a yoghourt based drink popular in many parts of India. This one is sweet, but there is a salted version. Like to try some?"

Sid took a sip.

"It's quite nice, but I think I'll stick to my Coke." said Sid.

Just as they finished their poppadoms, the starters arrived. Sid and Luna shared them. She particularly liked the samosa. Their main courses arrived. They shared both dishes, each taking some of the rice and a chapati. Obviously, Sid liked his Madras curry, but found the dhansak very tasty.

"Your Madras curry seems spicier than anything I had in India." observed Luna.

"Well!" said Sid. "I think you'll find that curries in British 'Indian' restaurants are a bit hotter than the same food when it is served in India. So I'm told, anyway. We English like our curries hot."

During the meal, Luna felt she had to advise Sid about something, but did not want to tell him there and then.

"Sid." said Luna. "Something has been spinning round in my mind; something which you might find reassuring. I don't want to say anything about it in such a public place, but when we get back home, I'll tell you what I've thought."

"Sounds intriguing." said Sid. "Can't you even give me a hint?"

"Not really," said Luna. "but it does concern the future, our future."

"Now you've really got me interested." said Sid. "You're sure you can't give me a little clue?"

They finished their meal and Sid paid the bill.

"Thank you, Sid." said Luna as they emerged into the street. "That was such a lovely meal. We should do this again."

"I fully intend to." said Sid. "I hope we'll be seeing quite a lot more of each other. That's if you want to."

"Of course I do." said Luna. "The more time I spend with you, the more I want our friendship to continue."

Sid and Luna walked slowly back to the car through the darkened streets. It was after 9 o'clock. Sounds of revelry could be heard from the pubs they passed. As they crossed the Redcliffe Bridge and climbed the hill past the church they had visited earlier, all became peaceful. Just before turning off the main road towards the car, they enjoyed a long and somewhat spicy kiss.

Sid drove Luna back to her flat and she invited him in for a drink. She made two large mugs of Cocoa.

As they sat down to enjoy their drinks, Sid mentioned to Luna that she was going to tell him something about the future.

"Oh yes!" said Luna. "I'm glad you reminded me. I've mentioned my mother. Something you won't know is that she was a seer. She could sense things that few others could. She could also see into the future, although that didn't help her foresee her own death. Anyway, I think I might have inherited some of her powers. They haven't really helped me. In fact it was some of the things I used to say that convinced my schoolmates that I was mad. I think that's why they called me 'Loony'."

"What has that got to do with us?" asked Sid.

"Well!" said Luna. "As I said, I seem to be able to sense your feelings, even those you try to conceal. For one thing, I know that, whatever happens between us, you will never be able to forget Cassie. It's almost as if she is still a part of you."

"So?" said Sid.

"I occasionally get very faint blurry visions of the future." said Luna. "Sometimes they come to me in dreams and sometimes in daydreams. I have a very faint feeling that you are going to see her again. I don't know when or how it might happen. Don't hold on to too much hope, but I think she might, just might come back into your life. How do you feel about that?"

"I don't really know." said Sid. "I can't help thinking that if it does happen, someone's going to get hurt and I don't want that to be you. I do admit that Cassie is still a little part of me and I can't keep that from you. You're too perceptive. I do know that if I did meet her, I would want to be with her again."

"I won't say anything more about this for the moment," said Luna. "but please be reassured that I don't see anything bad happening to any of us. I know you would like Cassie to return. By the same token, I'd love to be reunited with my Neville."

"You've given me hope, but I have mixed feelings." said Sid. "As I've just said, I'd love to be back with Cassie. You know that, but my feelings for you are getting stronger. I'm going to have to choose between two perfect girls. For the time being, I suppose I'll have to live by the words of an old Crosby, Stills and Nash song."

"What did they say?" asked Luna.

"The chorus was: 'If you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with'." said Sid.

"I think that applies to me as well." said Luna.

As she said this, Luna put down her cocoa, put her arm across Sid's shoulders and pulled him into a passionate embrace. They kissed long and intensely.

"Oh wow, Luna!" said Sid as he disengaged his embrace. "That was nice. What was it for?"

"To thank you for such a lovely day out and for listening to my problems." said Luna. "You're really nice. Oh yes, I'm glad you've accepted my magical status without freaking out."

They finished their drinks feeling contented.

"I suppose I'd better head for home." said Sid.

He got up to leave. Luna stood up and embraced him again. She explored his back under his shirt and whispered: "Please see me again. I don't want this to be goodbye."

"Of course I want to see you again." said Sid. "Anytime you're free, like tomorrow? I can call for you at about 9 o'clock and we can drive out into the countryside."

"That would be perfect." said Luna. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye, Luna." said Sid. "See you tomorrow. Love you."

Sid drove home feeling more contented than he had been for nearly two years.

This was the first of many dates including a few nocturnal visits to Exmoor so that Luna could see the stars she so loved. One of these was to watch the Leonid meteor shower. By the end of the year, Sid and Luna were an established couple, very much in love with each other. Although neither of them would ever forget their first loves. Despite what Luna had suggested after their first proper meal out, they both began to see a future in their relationship. Sid did occasionally blunder by calling Luna 'Cassie' or 'Cass' but she fully understood as she now and then was tempted to call him 'Neville'."


	3. Chapter 2: London

Chapter 2: London

Neville Longbottom had gained a day off during the week as he had worked the previous Sunday, so one sunny Wednesday afternoon in August, he found himself exploring Hampstead Heath. He was walking along one of the paths across the heath when he felt like taking a rest. One end of the nearest bench was occupied by a very beautiful but melancholy looking blonde girl. She had been watching him for some time as he walked wearily up the slope.

"Do you mind if I join you?" asked Neville. "I need a rest."

"Go ahead." said the girl. "I could do with some company."

"Ah! That's better." said Neville as he sat down. "Thank you so much."

"That's OK." said the girl. "What brings you up here."

"I love plants." said Neville. "I work in an office in Whitehall and when I have some time off, I like to escape to where there are a lot of green plants."

"I think there's more to it than that." said the girl gently. "There's a deep sadness about you. I can sense it. If you don't mind me asking; what happened?"

Neville was surprised at her intuition. He began to wonder about her.

"I'm amazed that you could have guessed that." said Neville. "Yes, I have a lot of sad memories. Another reason I come up here is to try to erase them."

"Well!" said the girl. "Troubles are so much easier to bear if you can share them with someone."

"I suppose so." said Neville. "Can I trust you with my secret thoughts? After all I've only just met you."

"You shouldn't have secrets." said the girl. "They eat into your soul and stop a broken heart from healing. What is your story?"

This comment made Neville even more curious about the girl.

"Are you sure you're only a muggle?" asked Neville.

"A what?" asked the girl, startled at being called such a strange name.

"Oh! Ouch! I shouldn't have said that." said Neville.

"No, you shouldn't." said the girl. "What is a muggle anyway?"

"I suppose I'd better let you know what I am." said Neville. "Incidentally, I haven't asked your name. I'm Neville."

"and I'm Cassie." said the girl. "Anyway, you were about to tell me all about yourself."

"Don't be shocked," said Neville. "but I'm a wizard."

Cassie's only expression of surprise was a slightly raised eyebrow.

"You may not know it," continued Neville. "but there are quite a lot of people living in London and around the country who are witches or wizards. Don't let that worry you. Most of us use our magic for the good of people. Incidentally, since you asked, 'muggle' is the word we use to describe a non magic person. You're so perceptive. I really thought you might be one of us."

"I'm flattered." said Cassie. "A very close friend did say he thought I was magic. I don't think I have any magical powers, but I can read peoples moods. You're like an open book. Anyway, you were about to tell me your story. I'm really interested now."

"I used to have a really lovely girlfriend." said Neville. "She was a witch. I met her at college. At that time, I was very awkward and clumsy. I was teased a lot. She believed strongly in some strange creatures which few people thought existed. Her name was Luna. Her 'mates' teased her, hid her things and called her 'Loony'. I really felt sympathy for her. I started talking to her and meeting her in places where we would not be seen together. Eventually the news of our relationship got out and both of us were tormented. Many times I had to wipe away Luna's tears, comfort and protect her. We fell in love with each other. I was so happy. I was the only boy who saw the real Luna as a person. When I got to know her, I realised she was a really sweet and gentle person. I came to believe we had a future together."

"What did she look like?" asked Cassie.

She was shorter than you." said Neville. "She was quite slim and had pale blonde hair, but her most wonderful feature was a pair of big beautiful ice blue eyes. When she looked at me, my heart melted."

"I suspect that the reason you're so sad is that you lost her." said Cassie. "What happened?"

"You're right." said Neville. "When we left college, we had to decide what we were going to do. Luna wanted to travel in search of some of the strange creatures she believed in. She wanted me to go with her. Because of what I had done in a battle with some dark wizards, there was a post waiting for me at the Ministry of Magic. Oh yes, there is one. I chose the Ministry. Regretfully, I let Luna go. Within days, I realised that I'd made the wrong decision. She was my life. By this time, she was gone. She had gone to places where I couldn't contact her. I had no means of getting her back. I was utterly heartbroken."

Neville felt tears welling up in his eyes as he related his story. Cassie noticed and gave him a tissue.

"That's so sad. Perhaps she'll come back when she's finished travelling." said Cassie in an attempt to comfort Neville.

"I hope so, but I fear that by now she will have found someone else." said Neville.

Neville regarded Cassie with interest. Her face and her less than happy expression intrigued him.

"I hope you don't mind me mentioning it," continued Neville. "but you also seem to be thinking about something very sad."

"I am actually." said Cassie. "How could you possibly know that."

"Your expression is one thing." said Neville. "Also your eyes are gazing vaguely into the distance."

"My story is similar to yours." said Cassie. "I met a boy when I was at college. I was introduced to him by my best friend. Like you at that age, he was shy and awkward around girls. His name was Sid. Everyone except him thought I was a 'headcase'. Our relationship got off to a shaky start because of his blunders, but we grew together. By the end of my last term, we were so in love. We had a really beautiful relationship. I believe I inspired him to be a better, more self confident young man and he was always there for me when I was feeling down. He saw past my hang-ups and problems. He said he saw the real me and that there was a lot to love about me. I told him I'd love him forever. A couple of weeks before my exam results were due, my flatmate died in my arms. It was horrible. One minute he was alive, talking and smiling. The next, he was dead. I felt the life draining out of him. I was so traumatised, I ran away. My mind was so mixed up. I didn't think to call Sid. He would have consoled me and known what to do."

Cassie's voice cracked as she said this. It was clear that she was close to tears. Neville placed his hand on hers to console her.

"You must have been devastated." said Neville. "Where did you go?"

"I went all the way to New York. I really wanted to get away from everything and everybody. After a week or so, I began to feel lonely, so I sent Sid a postcard, but didn't tell him exactly where I was. After a few weeks, he came across from England and succeeded in finding me. We had a wonderful couple of years travelling. We really became part of each other."

Cassie half smiled as she recalled the happier times.

"He proposed to me." continued Cassie. "I still don't know why I declined. After that I think I must have had a brainstorm. I told him that we should part and never try to contact each other again. I also told him that if we stayed together it would be forever. I don't think he understood. With hindsight, I don't either. It was more of a reason to stay together. That was the biggest mistake I ever made. I still love him dearly, but I'm never going to see him or feel his loving touch again. I don't know where he is now, but there will always be a little place in my heart for him. No matter who else I meet, Sid will always be in my thoughts. I will love him forever. I often wonder if he feels the same way. It's the thought that he might be as lonely as me that makes me feel so sad. I spend more time crying than I care to admit."

Cassie shed a few more tears. Neville offered her a tissue and put his arm across her shoulders in another gesture of consolation.

"That's such a heartbreaking story." said Neville. "I really feel your pain.

"Oh! Neville, you're so sweet." said Cassie. "In some ways, you're quite like my Sid. Thank you for listening to my story. I do feel better now I've shared it with someone. You're gentle, patient and understanding. You seem to be a really sweet person. I'm beginning to like you."

"I'm coming to like you as well, Cassie." said Neville. "There's something very special about you. I can't pin down what it is, but I think I'm just beginning to realise what your Sid saw in you. I think I've just met someone really wonderful."

Cassie smiled. It was the first time she had really smiled for a long time. Here, purely by chance, was a young man who might heal her broken heart. Neville was captivated by her gentle voice and her sweet and generous smile.

"That was such a lovely thing to say about me." said Cassie. "Anyway, it's time for me to begin to think about going, although I haven't got much waiting for me at home. I'd really love it if I could see you again. I don't care if you're a wizard or what you are. I think you could dispel my gloomy feelings. I might even let myself fall in love with you."

"I'd love to see you again." said Neville. "When is your next day off? Perhaps I could show you round the sights of London."

"Wow! That would be so lovely." said Cassie. "I've got this weekend off from working at the café, so I'm free on both Saturday and Sunday."

"That's good, because I'm not working this weekend." said Neville. "Where shall we meet?"

"Hampstead Tube Station's quite convenient." said Cassie. "I'll see you in the ticket hall at ten o'clock on Saturday morning if that's OK. I guess you have an Oyster card."

"Yes I do." said Neville. "I use it to travel to and from work."

"Good!" said Cassie. "That's our travel sorted then. I'll see you on Saturday morning."

"Let's walk back to Hampstead together." said Neville. "I don't want to say goodbye to you just yet. Do you fancy a coffee."

"I'd love one." said Cassie. "Where are you going to take me?"

"There is a Starbucks near Hampstead Heath Station." said Neville. "We'll go there."

Neville and Cassie stood up, embraced and tentatively kissed each other. They walked back to Hampstead together. Cassie linked her fingers with Neville's as they walked along. Neville was feeling a gentle calmness that he hadn't felt since before Luna left him. Cassie felt a wave of joy wash over her. She had a real smile on her face for the first time for many months.

They arrived at Starbucks. Cassie found a couple of seats by the window while Neville ordered a grande latte for each of them.

"You haven't said anything about your family." said Cassie as Neville arrived with the coffees.

"That's because I haven't really got any family." said Neville. "I have no brothers or sisters and my parents were tortured to insanity and put under a curse. I visit them now and then, but they barely acknowledge my presence. If you met them you would think they had what you muggles call Alzheimer's Disease. The curse was so bad that there's nothing that magic or medicine can do for them. My grandmother brought me up.

"That's terrible." said Cassie. "How did you cope with that?"

"I got by." said Neville. "My grandmother, Augusta was very strict and kept on telling me I wasn't good enough. It didn't help my self-confidence. At college, I was put into a house called Gryffindor. One of the 'Gryffindor' qualities was courage. With my shyness, I didn't feel that I fitted in. Then Luna came into my life. She persuaded me that I was worth something and I started to gain confidence. She inspired me to be the person I am now. It knocked me back a bit when she left, but that was partly due to my decision to stay in London. Anyway, what about your family?"

"I used to live with my mum and dad in Bristol." said Cassie. "Everything was OK until they produced a baby brother. I was pleased at first, but it seemed that all their love was given to little Reuben. I was basically ignored. I tried to get attention by not eating. The only thing that happened was that I ended up in hospital and then in a clinic. I nearly died a couple of times. Then I was introduced to Sid. As I've told you, the start of the relationship was shaky, but he showed me love and consideration. I felt wanted. Oh God! I miss him so much."

A tear escaped from Cassie's eye and ran down her cheek. Neville put his arm across her shoulders and offered her a tissue.

"Thank you." continued Cassie. "I suppose I shouldn't be talking so much about Sid, but he will always be a little part of me. By the same token, I don't think you are ever going to forget your sweet Luna."

"I'll never forget her, but I'll try not to let that spoil our relationship." said Neville. "Luna is in the past and life has to go on. Neither of us should go through our whole lives pining for things we are unlikely to get back."

"I agree." said Cassie. "I was telling you about my family. While I was travelling with Sid in America, my mother died. I think it was Cancer. This left my father to bring up little Reuben on his own. He has asked me to join him, but we don't really get on well with each other. He's living on the coast in North Wales. He makes a living by painting and selling his work. I visit him from time to time, but I don't think I could stay with him for very long. Anyway, that's enough of my problems. Let's discuss what we're going to do on Saturday. Although I've been living in this part of London for the last few months, I've only been to the centre once."

"What would you like to see?" asked Neville.

"Oh, the usual sights." said Cassie. "When you first sat down with me, you said you loved plants. Perhaps you could show me what you enjoy in St James's Park. If it rains we could look round a museum or an art gallery."

"That sounds good." said Neville. "I know the park very well. I spend most lunchtimes there. What would you like to eat?"

"I hadn't thought about that." said Cassie. "Perhaps we can look for something when we feel hungry."

"That's a good idea." said Neville. "There are several good places to have a late lunch near my office and there's always Chinatown."

"I'll let you be my guide." said Cassie. "You seem to know your way round that part of London."

They finished their coffees and left Starbucks. Before they went their separate ways, Cassie embraced Neville and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you." said Neville. "That was nice. What was it for?"

"For being a really nice person and listening to my story." said Cassie. "I'll see you on Saturday morning at the tube station."

"That's a date." said Neville, smiling. "I'm really looking forward to it."

Neville and Cassie returned to their flats after enjoying the afternoon together. They found themselves walking in the same direction and realised that their homes were only about a hundred yards apart. They reached Cassie's front door first.

"Since we live so close together," said Neville. "perhaps I could come here at about half past nine. Then we can walk to the tube station together."

"That would be so lovely." said Cassie, smiling. "I'll see you on Saturday morning. Bye!"

"Bye for now." said Neville. "See you on Saturday."

They kissed again. Cassie skipped lightly up her drive, while Neville returned home feeling more optimistic about his life than he had been for some time. He had met a girl who, although a muggle, could banish his gloom and raise his spirits. She appeared to have a 'sixth sense' that could gauge his mood and read his inner thoughts.

Cassie was really pleased with herself. Purely by chance, she had met a young man who she felt she could love. He had lifted her mood and made her heart lighter. She was smiling again. When she started work at the café on Thursday morning, it was obvious to her co-workers that something nice had happened to her. She was smiling nearly all the time. Her voice was brighter and her sparkle was coming back. She had a spring in her step. Her happiness proved contagious. Both customers and staff at the café noticed and appreciated the bright atmosphere she created.

As she prepared to leave for the night, Yaniv commented. "Cassie, you've looked so happy today. What's happened?"

"You remember I said that I was waiting for something else?" said Cassie.

"I do remember that," said Yaniv,

"Well!" said Cassie. "Something else has happened. Goodnight Yaniv."

She put on her cardigan and breezed out of the café, smiling. When she returned to her little bed-sit, she met Maddie on the stairs.

"You look happier than I've ever seen you." said Maddie as Cassie practically danced in off the street with a big smile on her face, her eyes shining. "You're really sparkling. Something really nice must have happened to you."

"It has!" said Cassie, still beaming. "I met a really lovely young man on the heath yesterday. He's really sweet. We're seeing each other again on Saturday."

"Be careful." said Maddie. "First impressions can be misleading."

"I know they can, but there's something special about Neville." said Cassie. "I feel in the depths of my heart that I can trust him. He does remind me a bit of the boy I left."

"Well, I hope you can trust your intuition." said Maddie. "I'd hate to see you get hurt."

"Don't worry, Maddie." said Cassie. "I'll be OK."

"Incidentally Cassie, you look amazing when you smile." said Maddie. "In fact, you are a very beautiful young lady. I wish you well."

"Thank you!" said Cassie. "I have this feeling that everything is going to turn out for the best. Good evening Maddie."

For Cassie, Saturday morning could not come quick enough. She worked through her Friday shift, smiling most of the time. Pete said that he hoped that she stayed this cheerful because when she was happy everyone felt better.

Saturday morning dawned sunny and warm. Cassie got ready and waited for Neville to call. She wore a white thigh length pleated skirt and a bright yellow sleeveless top. The doorbell rang. Cassie stepped quickly and lightly down the stairs and opened the front door. Neville was there, smiling.

"Oh, hello Cassie!" said Neville. "You answered quickly. You're looking very pretty today. That top suits you."

"Thank you." said Cassie, smiling brightly. "I'm glad you like it."

"I hope you're wearing comfortable shoes, because we're going to be doing a lot of walking." said Neville.

"I usually do." said Cassie. "These should be OK."

They set out towards Hampstead tube station. As they walked, Cassie linked her fingers with Neville's. He smiled. This was going to be a good day. When they reached the station, Neville asked Cassie whether she would like to travel in by tube or bus. Since they had plenty of time, Cassie said she would like to go in by bus as she would see the parts of London they passed through on the way into the West End. They could use the tube on the way back as it would be quicker. Since this was Neville's normal way in to work when he chose to use the buses, he was able to point out the various places of interest. After a short journey on one bus, they reached Swiss Cottage and boarded a bus that would take them the rest of the way. They were lucky in that the front seats on the top deck were vacant, so they would have a good view of the road ahead.

"That's Lord's Cricket Ground." said Neville as he pointed it out to Cassie. "It's where you muggles play a game called 'cricket'. The practice pitch is this end and the main ground is behind it. Sometime you might be able to explain cricket to me."

"I don't know about that." said Cassie. "I'm not a great follower of sport. Do you magic people have any games or sports?"

"We do." said Neville quietly. "We have a sport called 'Quidditch', which involves flying on broomsticks. I'll explain it to you when we're somewhere more private. We also play chess, except that the pieces actually destroy each other and have to be magically repaired after each game."

"We used to play something like that on our computers." said Cassie. "I think it was called 'Battle Chess'. The oddest move was when a king took a bishop. He pulled a gun out and shot the churchman."

Once they had passed Regents Park, the bus took them down Baker Street. Neville pointed out the location of 221b where the fictional detective Sherlock Holmes was supposed to have lived. He mentioned that It was now the offices of a bank. The bus reached Oxford Street and turned left past Selfridges. Neville pointed out the various large stores along Oxford Street and down Regent Street. He showed Cassie the statue of Eros in Piccadilly Circus. When they reached Trafalgar Square Neville and Cassie got off the bus and headed into St James's Park. Neville spent the next couple of hours explaining the plants and trees in the park to Cassie. They covered the full length of the park. Neville pointed out Buckingham Palace when they reached the Western end. They walked back along the bank of the lake. Neville pointed out the two 'fountains', one at each end of the lake. He explained that they were put in to oxygenate the water and were originally only going to be run at night. They looked so attractive that the Park authorities ran them during the day as well. They reached Horse Guards Avenue. By this time it was nearly lunchtime. Neville asked Cassie what she would like to eat.

"I don't mind really." said Cassie. "I do enjoy most food nowadays, so I'll leave you to choose. You say we're quite close to Whitehall, so you should know a good place."

"I think we've got three options." said Neville. "There's a pub in a side street just off the park. We could go to the Sherlock Holmes, or there's always McDonalds. My preference would be the 'Sherlock Holmes'."

"That's alright with me." said Cassie.

They left the park by way of Horse Guards Parade and walked up Whitehall to the pub-restaurant. Cassie explained that Sherlock Holmes didn't actually exist, but that a mythology had built up around him. She reminded Neville that earlier that day, he had pointed out the location of 221b Baker Street. After a few minutes they arrived in Northumberland Street, entered the pub and went up to the bar counter. As they were going to have dinner in the evening, they looked at the sandwich menu.

"This is nice." said Cassie. "How hungry are you, because I like the look of the Bacon, sausage and egg bap."

"OK!" said Neville. "That sounds alright, I'll have the same'"

Cassie ordered the food and asked Neville what he wanted to drink. He opted for half a pint of lager, while Cassie had a diet coke. Neville explained that the reason he had chosen the Sherlock Holmes was that it was on the way to where he wanted to take Cassie next.

"This afternoon, if you're willing, my next idea is that we could stroll down the other side of the River towards Tower Bridge." said Neville. "Is that OK?"

"That would be lovely." said Cassie, smiling.

They crossed one of the 'Jubilee' footbridges across the River Thames to the South Bank. Neville pointed out the Houses of Parliament, Millbank Tower, County Hall and the London Eye.

"What's that really tall round building beyond the Millbank Tower?" asked Cassie.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's the new block of flats at Vauxhall." said Neville. "It will be 52 stories when it's finished."

When they reached the other side, Neville asked Cassie: "Do you like 'classical' music?"

"Yes." said Cassie. "I adore it. So did Sid."

"That's good." said Neville. "Since we're here, let's pop in to the Festival Hall and pick up a September programme. The proms come to an end then and the Winter season begins. Perhaps we could go to a few concerts in the next few months."

"That would be marvellous." said Cassie, smiling. "You obviously want to see a lot more of me."

"Of course I do." said Neville. "The moment I first met you on the heath, I sensed that there was something very special about you. I'm not usually this relaxed with somebody I've only just met, but you seem to be able to put me at my ease."

"I do seem to have that effect on people." said Cassie. "Anyway, even before you sat on that bench, I could sense a lot of things about you. Your body language and the way you walked up the hill told me you were very lonely. Also I feel deep down that I can trust you."

"Are you quite sure you're not one of us." said Neville. "You're unbelievably perceptive, and you accepted my magical status without even being surprised."

"I don't think I have any magical qualities." said Cassie. "People say I'm beautiful, but I don't really accept that. I'm just an ordinary girl."

"Oh! Cassie!" said Neville. "You are beautiful, especially when you smile. Don't put yourself down. You're the loveliest young woman I've ever seen."

She embraced Neville and kissed him. They entered the foyer and found the racks containing information about forthcoming events. Neville collected a copy of the September programme together with brochures listing the concerts by the four resident orchestras at the hall. After they had collected the information, they started to walk slowly downstream towards Waterloo Bridge. Neville explained the range of buildings behind the gardens on the North bank of the Thames.

"You seem to know a lot about London." said Cassie. "You'd make an excellent guide. Where did you learn all this."

"One of the subjects at the college of Witchcraft and Wizardry I attended was 'Muggle Studies'." said Neville. "I found it really fascinating. When I realised I was going to spend at least two years living in this city among muggles, I set out to learn as much about London as I could. I'm glad I can put that knowledge to good use with such a wonderful person."

After they passed Waterloo Bridge, Cassie asked about the weird looking buildings they were passing. Neville explained that they were a couple of theatres and that the tall concrete blocks were the flytowers where scenery was hoisted when not in use.

"These are twentieth century theatres." said Neville. "Later on, we'll come to a reconstruction of a sixteenth century one."

They continued their stroll along the Embankment towards Blackfriars Bridge past the 'Dogget's Coat and Badge' pub. Cassie asked why the pub had such an odd name. Neville explained the annual boat race between London Bridge and Chelsea, from which it took its name.

"This place does lunches as well." said Neville. "I suppose we could have come here for a snack if we'd left St James's Park earlier. In fact, if you've noticed we've passed a restaurant every few hundred yards along this path."

They passed under the Blackfriars Bridges and reached a riverside pub with some outside seating.

"I'm feeling thirsty." said Cassie. "Let's stop here for a while."

"Good idea." said Neville. "We can sit and watch the boats go by."

Neville and Cassie walked hand-in-hand into the Founders Arms. They obtained their drinks and found a seat overlooking the Thames. Cassie had a diet coke while Neville enjoyed a pint of Special bitter. They spent the next hour or so watching the river traffic and discussing many subjects. Cassie attempted to explain the rules of cricket to Neville and was fascinated by his description of Quidditch.

"Did you learn to fly?" asked Cassie.

"I did, but I wasn't very good at it." said Neville. "I'm embarrassed to say that I had an accident during my very first lesson. That put me off a bit."

Cassie noticed a very large windowless brick building with a tall chimney a little further along the riverside walk.

"What is that place?" asked Cassie.

"It used to be Bankside Power Station." said Neville. "It's now a gallery for modern art. Would you like to visit it."

"I'd love to sometime," said Cassie. "but not on such a nice day. I'm enjoying the sunshine."

They left the pub and continued along the riverside walk, expressing their affection for each other on a number of occasions. Just beyond the end of the power station building, they reached a round white building.

"You remember asking me about those concrete block buildings near Waterloo." said Neville. "This is the sixteenth century style theatre I mentioned. It was based on the kind of theatre used in Shakespeare's day."

After they had looked in to the foyer of the Globe theatre, they continued towards Southwark Bridge, after which the riverside walk came to a temporary end and didn't resume properly until after they had passed London Bridge. They walked under the Southern approach to London Bridge and continued a short way along Tooley Street. When they reached the Hays Galleria, Neville guided Cassie into the arcade.

"I'm going to show you something slightly bizarre." said Neville. "It's a fountain."

"OK!" said Cassie.

Neville showed Cassie the 30 foot long sculpture called 'The Navigators', which stands in the middle of the galleria. It was in the shape of a sailing ship with a fish's mouth.

"What do you think of it?" asked Neville.

"Well!" said Cassie. "It's certainly strange, but in a funny way, I like it."

They left the Galleria by the riverside exit and resumed their stroll along the riverside walk. They passed HMS Belfast and continued towards Tower Bridge. Several times along the way, they embraced and kissed as they felt so comfortable with each other. Before the bridge they encountered a strange looking globular building.

"What do you think of it?" asked Neville. "It's the Greater London Authority office."

"It's weird." said Cassie. "It doesn't look like a local government office. Incidentally, we've reached Tower Bridge. Where are we going next?"

"We're going to visit the bridge." said Neville. "That way, we'll get to cross it through those high level walkways. There's a 'Bridges of the World' display in the downstream one."

It was about 4 o'clock when they entered the Bridge and went up to the high level walkways. Cassie loved the views of the City of London from the West walkway.

"Wow!" exclaimed Cassie. "I've seen that building from the Heath, but I didn't realise just how tall it was. What is it?

She had noticed for the first time, an extremely tall slender pyramid shaped building on the South side of the river

"It's called the Shard of Glass." said Neville. "At a thousand feet high, It's the tallest building in Western Europe. There's going to be a viewing gallery at the top. Perhaps we can go up there when it opens."

She also enjoyed looking at the photographs of other famous world bridges in the East walkway. She loved the tour round the raising mechanism and the various video presentations.

"Are you enjoying your day out?" asked Neville after they emerged from the bridge exhibition.

"Of course I am!" said Cassie. "It's lovely to be with a young man who knows so much about London. I've learnt a lot this afternoon. What are we going to do next?"

"Well!" said Neville. "That depends on whether you feel you've done enough walking for the time being. I'd really love to watch the sunset with you from Waterloo Bridge, but that isn't for another couple of hours. After that, I'm treating you to dinner."

Cassie said that she didn't mind walking back to Waterloo, so they made their way slowly past the Tower of London and back through the now quiet City before heading towards St Pauls Cathedral. They then crossed the Millennium Bridge towards the art gallery they had passed earlier. Neville explained that when the bridge first opened, it wobbled, but that had been corrected. They stood at the middle of the bridge looking at the panorama of London around them. Cassie embraced Neville and gave him a long passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" asked Neville. "It was very nice."

"It's because you're such a lovely person, Neville." said Cassie. "I know I've only known you for a couple of days, but being with you, holding you and kissing you seems so natural."

"I feel the same way about you." said Neville.

"That's good." said Cassie, smiling. "It means that neither of us is lonely anymore."

Neville and Cassie continued their stroll along the South bank of the river, reaching Waterloo Bridge at about a quarter past seven. After enjoying coffee in the Festival Hall café, they made their way up onto the Bridge.

"Why is this such a special place to watch the sunset?" asked Cassie.

"It's because of an old muggle song." said Neville. "The man who wrote it must have really loved London. One of the lines in the song goes 'As long as I gaze on Waterloo Sunset, I am in Paradise'."

As Neville said this, the sun was going down behind the silhouettes of the London skyline. The clouds were turning gradually from yellow to orange and then to red as the light faded. Neville stood behind Cassie, his arms around her waist.

When nature's light show was over, Cassie turned round to face Neville and kissed him deeply again.

"Thank you." said Cassie. "That was really beautiful. I do know the song and now I'll appreciate it even more. Let's be Terry and Julie and cross over the river to where we feel safe and sound; in paradise."

She kissed Neville again.

"Oh sweet Cassie!" exclaimed Neville. "The sunset seems to have put you into a romantic mood. I like that. As you say, let's go over the bridge."

Neville and Cassie walked over Waterloo Bridge hand-in-hand as the sky darkened and the street lights were coming on. As they walked across the bridge, Cassie produced a cardigan from her shoulder bag and put it on as the evening was cooling down. They turned left into the Strand.

"What kind of dinner would you like?" asked Neville. "There are some nice places around here and, as I said earlier, there's always Chinatown."

"Well!" said Cassie. "I don't usually eat a lot in the evening, but all that walking has given me a big appetite. I'd like something satisfying."

"OK!" said Neville. "I'm going to take you somewhere quite noisy and American."

"Oh?" said Cassie.

"It's called 'TGI Fridays'." said Neville. "There are several in London, but the nearest is just off this road."

They walked along the Strand for a while before Neville led Cassie up a side street and into the restaurant. After a ten minute wait, they were shown to a table for two and given a menu each.

"I like this place." said Cassie. "I know it's loud, but it has atmosphere."

They read the menus and decided what they would like for their main dishes. Then they looked at the starters.

"What would you like as a starter?" asked Neville. "We can have one of the shared starters or individual ones."

"It would be nice to share a starter." said Cassie. "I like the look of the loaded potato skins."

"That's the one I'd choose." said Neville. "You seem to know what food I like."

"We'll have the 'to share' version." said Cassie. "After that I'd like the New York Strip Steak with crispy fries and vegetables." She also ordered a portion of onion rings.

Neville chose a half rack of pork ribs. They ordered their food and sat back.

"Cassie," said Neville. "when I first saw you on that park bench, you looked so down. You've changed. When we had that coffee on Wednesday, your mood was getting brighter by the minute. It was wonderful to see. After we said goodnight, you practically danced up your drive. You seemed so happy. Today, you're smiling nearly all the time. It's so nice to see you happy because you're really beautiful when you smile."

"That's thanks to you." said Cassie. "I know I only met you a couple of days ago, but I feel so comfortable with you. It's almost as if I've known you for years. It's such a lovely feeling."

"Thank you." said Neville. "I didn't realise I could have such a positive effect on someone other than Luna."

"Oh Neville!" exclaimed Cassie. "It's impossible not to like you. Of course I'm happy. I've met someone really special."

Their potato skins arrived. Both of them agreed that they had chosen the right starter. Cassie particularly enjoyed them.

"I did work in a diner in New York for a while." said Cassie. "I don't remember these being on the menu, but they are delicious."

"They are." said Neville. "For our last office 'muggle' lunch, we went to the Leicester Square TGIF. I was a bit sceptical about eating what I thought might be deep fried potato peelings, but I was persuaded to try them. I was won over."

"I'm glad you were." said Cassie.

When their main dishes arrived, Cassie gave Neville some of her steak while He gave her a couple of the pork ribs.

"Are you enjoying this?" asked Neville.

"Of course!" said Cassie. "It's the first time I've been treated to a proper day out for a very long time."

"That surprises me." said Neville. "You're not only beautiful, but you're a really nice person."

"I suppose since I said goodbye to Sid, I haven't met anybody who liked me enough for all the right reasons." said Cassie. "When you came up to 'my' bench, I sensed that you were attracted to me; possibly because I was so similar to your Luna. I don't mind that. You will always be searching for your ideal."

"I must admit that you are like Luna in so many ways, particularly your intuition." said Neville. "That's why I have begun to wonder whether there might have been some magical people in your family, perhaps a grandparent or a great grandparent."

"I don't know much about my grandparents." said Cassie. "Now you've mentioned it I do remember dad saying that his grandmother had some supernatural powers. I suppose I might have inherited something. Oh, I've just remembered, my mum seemed to be able to 'float away' into her own world whenever she wanted to."

"That figures." said Neville. "You do have some magical DNA in your family. That does go some way to explaining why you're so perceptive."

"I suppose I do have daydreams. visions and premonitions from time to time." said Cassie. "I mentioned my flatmate, Chris dying in my arms. The previous day, I had sat a postponed philosophy exam. When I returned to the flat, I was outwardly happy, but I had a feeling that something really bad was about to happen. It made me very edgy and irritable. I think I upset some of my friends. Sid showed me all the love and consideration he could, but even he couldn't dispel this feeling of impending disaster. The next evening, Chris had a fatal brain bleed. You know the rest of the story."

Cassie's smile faded as she described this feeling.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about." said Neville. "You do have some powers. They are very weak and you don't quite understand them, but you will from time to time have vague feelings about the future."

Once they had finished their main courses, washed down with cola, they considered whether they were still hungry.

"Have you had enough?" asked Neville. "If you can find space, we could have a dessert."

Neville asked for a menu. However, Cassie admitted that she was full, so they asked for the bill, paid and left. By this time it was about ten o'clock. Leaving the restaurant, Neville and Cassie walked hand-in-hand back down to the Strand, crossed the road and made their way down to the embankment. They crossed the 'downstream' Jubilee Bridge and found a seat on the South Bank.

"Cassie." said Neville. "I've really enjoyed today. I hope you have as well, because I want this to be the first of many dates. I really hope you want to see me again."

"Of course I do!" said Cassie. "Today has been heavenly. Being with you already seems so natural. It's happened so quickly. I suppose it's because you're so like my Sid, but I do think I'm beginning to fall in love again. It's a wonderful feeling."

After sitting silently by the river for a while, Neville noticed that Cassie was looking at the sky.

"Cassie." said Neville. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm just regretting that there's so much light in the city." said Cassie. I can't see any of the stars. I'd love to be sitting with you somewhere where we can see them."

"You love starlight then." said Neville.

"I do." said Cassie. "I feel I'm not really alive unless I can see the stars. That was one of the few nice things about visiting dad. He lives on the coast away from any street lights."

"That's something else you have in common with Luna." said Neville. "She said that seeing starlight was vital to her existence. I hope she's somewhere where she can see it. Perhaps when the nights are longer, we can go out into the country and enjoy some dark nights."

"That would be so lovely." said Cassie.

They made their way back to Hampstead by underground. Neville walked Cassie back to his flat and invited her in for a hot drink. While they were enjoying their hot chocolate, Neville explained that the part of the Ministry of Magic he was in at present dealt with communications with the Home Office. This was why he was living among muggles in this part of London. Neville escorted Cassie back to her front door at about midnight. They embraced and kissed each other, holding each other for some minutes. While holding Cassie, Neville put his hand inside Cassie's top and explored the smooth skin of her back.

"Oh! Neville!" said Cassie. "That's very naughty of you, but I do love the feeling of your warm gentle hand against my skin. It's somehow reassuring. You magic people do have urges then."

"Of course we do." said Neville. "I'm falling in love with you and I'm really beginning to be physically attracted to you."

He held Cassie tighter, his hand caressing her shoulder blade. He kissed her again.

"Thank you so much for a lovely day." said Cassie, as they disengaged their mutual embrace. "I'd love to see you tomorrow."

"OK!" said Neville. "I'll call for you at the same time as this morning."

"Bye!" said Cassie. "See you in the morning. Sleep well!"

"Bye, sweet Cassie." said Neville. "See you in the morning."

Cassie once again danced happily up the path to her front door, while Neville went back home with a sense of euphoria he had not felt for several years.

By the Autumn, Neville and Cassie were an established couple, spending most of their spare time together and beginning to believe that they had a future together. They both accepted that the relationship each of them had with their former partners could not be ignored. Those relationships had been so strong that once or twice, Neville did call Cassie 'Luna', but she accepted this as she realised that she was quite similar to his former lover.


	4. Chapter 3: Anguish and Anticipation

Chapter 3: Anguish and Anticipation

_**LUNA IN BRISTOL**_

On a Thursday evening early the following March, Sid met Luna in the foyer of their Government office in Bristol. They walked towards the shopping centre and, as usual started the evening by visiting Starbucks. As they drank their coffees, Luna presented Sid with an interesting prospect.

"Sid." said Luna. "How would you like to spend a few days away with me?"

Something about Luna's expression told Sid that there was more to this than a short holiday away from Bristol.

"I'd love to." said Sid. "What's this about?

"I've been nominated to attend a conference and I'm expected to bring a companion." said Luna. "The Ministry holds them every year in early May. It's the first time I've been selected. Would you like to be my companion?"

"OK." said Sid. "What is the companion supposed to do?"

"There's a social aspect to these conferences." said Luna. "Also there will be some organised activities for the delegates' companions during the closed sessions. On the second afternoon, we'll all watch a demonstration Quidditch match followed by a formal dinner in the evening."

"Apart from that, is there any other reason you want me to go?" asked Sid.

"I've seen the list of delegates." said Luna, sounding more serious. "Neville's going to be there. He'll have someone with him, so I'll need a reassuring hand to hold mine."

"I'll certainly come." said Sid. "I believe you when you say you'll need me. Where's it going to be held."

"The conference itself will be at a big country house called Highclere Castle." said Luna. "Since there's no overnight accommodation there, the Ministry has taken over a hotel in Newbury for three nights."

"That should be nice." said Sid. "I like British hotel breakfasts. Incidentally, will we be told who the other 'companions' will be before the conference?"

"No." said Luna. "The final lists won't be handed out until we reach Highclere. I don't know whether you might get advance copies in HR."

"I don't think so." said Sid. "In any case, humble admin assistants aren't given that kind of information. I didn't even know about the conference until you told me. The main thing is not to worry about it."

"I'll try not to." said Luna. "I'll try not to think too much about what might happen at the conference. Thank you for offering to be my partner. At least, since you're in our office, the conference will be counted as work time. You won't have to take any time off."

The relationship between Sid and Luna continued to develop. Despite Luna's earlier optimistic feelings, Sid had to give more frequent emotional support to her as the date of the conference approached until one day shortly after the beginning of April. Sid called for Luna at her flat on a fresh, windy Saturday morning. They were going to spend a somewhat windswept day on the Gower Peninsula over the water in South Wales. Sid said it was to 'blow the cobwebs away' and breathe a lot of fresh air in the hope that Luna might feel less apprehensive about the conference. When she answered the door, Luna seemed unusually calm and relaxed.

"You're very calm this morning." said Sid. "You no longer look worried."

"I had a wonderful dream last night." said Luna, smiling. "It was really reassuring."

"It must have been." said Sid. "What was it about?"

"You remember me telling you I'd inherited some prophetic powers from my mother." said Luna. "I think that the dream might have been an expression of them."

"Oh?" said Sid.

"I can't give you much detail," said Luna, smiling. "but I'm not worried about what might happen at Highclere any more; and Sid, I think you might be in for a nice surprise. Anyway, let's get going."

Sid and Luna enjoyed a breezy Spring day in the Gower feeling fresh and relaxed now that Luna's worries about the forthcoming conference had been banished. Sid was now looking forward to the event as he had no reason to doubt Luna's intuition. He was really looking forward to the 'nice surprise' Luna had hinted at. He remembered what Luna had said on their second day together and hoped that the 'nice surprise' would involve meeting Cassie. During their day, they visited the dunes where Sid had felt so depressed on his previous visit several years ago. He kissed a smiling Luna "to make it a happy place again." They returned to Bristol invigorated, relaxed and looking forward to the conference.

_**NEVILLE IN LONDON**_

On a cold Saturday morning in early March, Cassie answered the door to Neville. He was looking rather more serious than he usually did. In fact, he looked quite glum. Cassie immediately sensed his anxiety.

"If you don't mind me asking you, Neville, what's the matter?" asked Cassie sweetly. "You're looking like a funeral."

"It's not that bad." said Neville. "Can we discuss this on the way to the tube station?"

"Of course." said Cassie. "Let's get going."

They started out towards Hampstead Northern Line station. Cassie put her arm round Neville's waist.

"I'd like you to do me a really big favour." said Neville as they walked along.

"You know I'll do anything for you within reason, Nev." said Cassie. "This sounds quite serious."

"How much warning do you have to give to the café if you want to have a few days off?" asked Neville.

"Pete likes me to tell him at least a week before I go." said Cassie. "Where is this leading? You're worrying me."

"I'm the one who should be worried." said Neville. "Our ministry holds joint conferences between my department and the Bristol office."

"So?" queried Cassie.

"The next one is at the beginning of May." said Neville. "I've been chosen as one of the London delegates. I'm expected to bring a partner as there's a social dimension to these conferences."

"and you'd like me to be your partner." said Cassie, smiling brightly and finishing Neville's request. "Of course I will, so why the glum expression?"

"Luna is on the list of delegates." said Neville seriously. "She will have brought a companion. I don't think I could face seeing her with someone else unless I was with someone I really trusted."

"I suppose it depends on who Luna's companion is." said Cassie. "I don't think you need be so unhappy. I'd love to be your partner at the conference. Anyway, what is a partner supposed to do?"

"There will be some social events including a formal dinner on the second evening." said Neville. "Also there will be activities arranged for the 'partners' when the delegates are in closed session. Oh yes, I've just remembered. On the second afternoon there will be an exhibition Quidditch match for all to watch."

"I'm beginning to detect some enthusiasm." said Cassie. "You're starting to cheer up. I think we should have a coffee before we go in to the National Gallery. I'll be able to work on you with my smile and complete the process."

"Oh my sweet Cassie!" said Neville. "You're wonderful. I already feel a bit happier. You seem to be able to raise my spirits no matter how low I feel."

"I know." said Cassie, smiling. "Let's go from here to Embankment station. That way, we'll pass several coffee shops on the way to the gallery."

They entered Hampstead station and boarded a southbound train. At about a quarter past ten, they arrived at a Starbucks coffee shop underneath Charing Cross station. Neville found a table while Cassie obtained the coffees. Cassie put the coffees on the table; a grande latte for each of them. She sat down opposite Neville, looked him straight in the eyes, tilted her head slightly and smiled sweetly.

"I know I can't win when you look at me like that." said Neville. "I'll try to cheer up, but I'm still apprehensive about meeting Luna."

"Don't be." said Cassie. "I've got a good feeling about this. Think! What's the worst that could happen?"

"Losing you?" suggested Neville.

"Wouldn't you like to be back with Luna?" asked Cassie. "I know you'll never forget her."

"Of course I would," said Neville. "but I wouldn't want you to be hurt. I've come to love you."

"As I said, I've got a good feeling, so don't worry." said Cassie. "Be happy."

She gave Neville one of her most dazzling smiles.

"OK!" said Neville. "You win! I'll try not to worry. I'll trust your intuition. It hasn't failed us since I met you last year."

"No it hasn't." said Cassie. "This time, I have a vague feeling that both of us are going to like the outcome. I don't know exactly what's going to happen, but I'm not going to worry about it; nor should you. Now, let's go and look at some pictures."

They finished their coffees and enjoyed the morning in the National Portrait Gallery. They enjoyed a dim sum lunch in Chinatown, after which they spent the rest of the day in the National Gallery itself. As the date of the conference came nearer, a smiling Cassie had to constantly reassure Neville that everything was going to be all right. She said that her 'good feeling' was getting stronger.


	5. Chapter 4 Highclere Castle

Chapter 4: Highclere Castle

On a Tuesday morning early in May, two coaches arrived at Highclere Castle; one from London, the other from Bristol. An oddly assorted crowd of people got out of them. Some were wearing normal clothing while others were in their wizards' robes. They were ushered into the 'State Dining Room'. Among them were Neville with Cassie and Luna with Sid. As they entered the room, each of the delegates registered and was given the final list of delegates and partners. They were ushered to their seats with the London delegates on one side of the room and the Bristol delegates on the other.

"It looks as if Neville has brought a female companion." said Luna, somewhat sadly.

"What's her name?" asked Sid.

Luna consulted the list.

"Someone called Cassandra Ainsworth." said Luna.

"Cassie!" exclaimed Sid, excitedly. "You mean Cassie's here."

"It certainly looks like it." said Luna. "Are you pleased?"

"I don't know whether to be pleased or not." said Sid. "I should be. I really do want to see her again, but I don't want to put you into an awkward situation and I certainly don't want to hurt you."

"Don't forget that dream I had at the beginning of last month." said Luna. "I'm sure you'll meet Cassie before the end of today, and that means I'll meet my Neville."

"S'pose," said Sid. "but I can't help feeling apprehensive."

"There is a short interval before lunch when the delegations might mix." said Luna. "In any case, we'll all be together at the hotel for dinner this evening. Be patient and 'play it by ear' as you muggles say. Don't forget that I don't think anything bad is going to happen."

"I'll try to be patient." said Sid, as he craned his neck to see if he could see Cassie's golden tresses on the other side of the room.

Neville and Cassie had a very similar discussion to Sid and Luna when Neville told Cassie that Sidney Jenkins was Luna's companion. However it was Cassie who had to calm Neville's nerves before lunch and tell him not to worry.

"Don't fret, Neville." she said as he was looking across the room to try to see Luna.

"I know I'm the magical one in our relationship," said Neville. "but I can't help being a bit anxious. I mean; will Luna still want me after all this time?"

"I don't see why not." said Cassie. "Anyway, I think things are about to start."

At this point the conference chairman called for order and introduced the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who outlined the purpose of the conference and formally opened it. There followed a briefing session describing the conference programme. The speaker commented that the weather forecast for the next afternoon was good, so the Quidditch match would be played under perfect conditions. He also mentioned that the latter part of Wednesday morning would be a briefing about Quidditch and other magical games and sports, given by the junior minister in charge of that division of the Ministry.

"The muggles amongst you won't have seen Quidditch." said the speaker. "So they will need to know what is going on. The talk will also remind some of the witches and wizards amongst you about the rules as you may have forgotten them."

There was a rumble of gentle amusement from the audience. The morning session ended with a talk with slides outlining the recent problems in the magical world and describing the battle of Hogwarts and the end of Voldemort (who could now be safely named). Tribute was paid to Harry Potter, whose wand so closely matched his adversary's that he was able to overcome him in the final duel. Tribute was also paid to his companions, who helped him locate and destroy the horcruxes in which Voldemort had placed parts of his soul.

The two couples did not meet during the lunch break, nor did the delegations mix during the two afternoon sessions. The first of these was a talk about the work of the Department of International Magical Co-operation. This was followed by an outline of the history of magical transportation from magic carpets and broomsticks onwards, after which both the speaker and the Minister of Magic disapparated as they both had to be back in London before the end of the afternoon.

"That was a bit like 'Star Trek'." commented Sid as the two officials disappeared instantly from the front of the conference room. "'Beam me up, Scotty!'" he remarked. Luna smiled.

Finally, at five o'clock, the afternoon ended and the two coaches took the delegates the short distance to the hotel in Newbury. On arrival there, the delegates and partners were allocated rooms and advised that dinner would be at seven o'clock. Sid and Luna made themselves at home in their room and got themselves ready for dinner. Luna continued to urge Sid to be patient. Meanwhile, Neville and Cassie also prepared for the dinner.

"Do you think we might meet Luna and Sid before the meal?" asked Neville. "I'm feeling a little on edge."

"You needn't be." said Cassie. "As I said, I've got a good feeling and I'm not worried. Try to be patient."

At about ten to seven, the two couples headed for the restaurant. The seating arrangements were such that they did not meet until after the meal, when most of the men went out to local pubs or drifted into the hotel bars. Both Sid and Neville found themselves outside the Hotel's Piano bar. Sid noticed Neville's name badge (He was still wearing it.) and introduced himself. They entered the bar where Sid bought a single malt whisky for Neville and a brandy for himself. They found a vacant table and sat down to wait for the girls.

"I gather you're with Luna Lovegood." said Neville. "Tell me honestly, what you think of her."

"She's a wonderful, gentle, sensitive person." said Sid. "I'm coming to love her, but I know her thoughts are with you so much of the time. She's so like Cassie in many ways. I feel comfortable talking with her. She's so reassuring. She was able to pull me out of my prolonged depression."

"It's the same with Cassie." said Neville. "When I first met her we were both a bit depressed. Even when she's down, she has this way of looking on the bright side of things. I love it when she looks at me and smiles. I can't help feeling happy when she does that. Even though we're together as a couple, she still misses you. I don't think she'll ever forget you. She was worried that you might be just as depressed as her. She's too beautiful to deserve that kind of sadness."

"That's so true." said Sid. "Incidentally, how would you react if Luna came up to you?"

"I don't really know." said Neville. "I'd be pleased, obviously but I'd want to know how she still felt about me."

"I'm pretty sure she still loves you, Neville." said Sid. "She's just frightened that you've found someone else. The 'someone else' being my Cassie does make for an interesting situation doesn't it. Anyway, where are the girls?"

"Probably in the Ladies restroom chatting about us." said Neville.

And that is exactly what they were doing. Luna and Cassie had realised they were the only two blonde girls at the conference. They happened to meet in the 'Ladies' after dinner and got talking.

"Are you Luna Lovegood?" asked Cassie.

"Yes." answered Luna. "You must be Cassie. Sid's told me so much about you. I don't think he'll ever forget you. He still loves you; and looking at you, I'm not surprised. Oh Merlin! Y-you are really beautiful."

"You think so?" said Cassie. "Neville keeps saying I'm beautiful, but I don't really believe him."

"You are." said Luna. "I wish I was that lovely. Does Neville mention me?

"Almost every time we see each other." said Cassie. "I know we've been a couple for the last eight months, but I don't think he will ever completely love me. You still have a special place in his heart. Incidentally, how did you meet Sid?"

"He literally ran into me." said Luna. "I was on my way to the shops one lunchtime last August, when he came charging round a corner and collided with me, knocking me down."

"That sounds just like Sid." said Cassie, giggling.

"He offered to buy me a coffee after work to make amends." said Luna. "We got talking and realised we were not only both lonely, but had a lot in common. I think he was nursing a broken heart."

"That's what I was afraid of." said Cassie. "A couple of days after saying goodbye to him, I really regretted what I had done. I was hoping Sid hadn't taken it quite so badly. It seems he had."

"Where are Sid and Neville anyway?" asked Luna. "I believe they have met each other."

"I saw them going into the piano bar together." said Cassie. "They're probably drinking now. Shall we surprise them?"

"Yes, let's." said Luna. "You go to Sid first, then I'll tackle Neville. Depending on their reactions, we'll take it from there. I did suggest to Sid that we should all 'play it by ear'."

"I'm feeling good about this." said Cassie, smiling. "I hope you feel the same."

"I think I do." said Luna, also smiling.

The two girls entered the bar, Cassie leading the way. They noted that the boys were too engrossed in conversation to notice them. Sid was enjoying his brandy when he felt delicate fingers cover his eyes.

"Hello Sidney." said Cassie, sweetly. "Guess who!"

"Cassie?!" said Sid as he put down his drink and got up. "Oh my sweet, sweet, beautiful Cassie! You can't imagine how much I've missed you."

He embraced Cassie. She rested her head on his shoulder and burst into tears of joy and relief.

"Oh! Poor Sid!" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realise how badly I'd hurt you. I don't know what I was thinking when I said goodbye. I still love you so much. I'll still love you forever."

"And I love you, sweet Cass." said Sid through his own joyful tears, caressing Cassie's back.

Neville was somewhat nonplussed by this development, but had no time to react before he too felt a pair of slender arms embracing him. While he was watching Sid and Cassie, Luna had approached him from behind and hugged him.

"Hello Neville." whispered Luna into his ear. "I'm back. I've finished travelling for now. I still love you."

"I believe you." said Neville as he got up, turned round and embraced Luna. "You've always had a special place in my heart. I still love you."

"I've missed you so much." said Luna. "I nearly abandoned my foreign travel, but daddy persuaded me to go ahead."

"Oh Luna!" said Neville. "It only took me a couple of days to realise I should have gone with you. I guess the Ministry could have waited. When you finished, why didn't you look for me? You took a ministry job in Bristol. It's almost as if you were trying to avoid me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Luna. "but I believed that you would have found someone by the time I came back. I don't think I could bear seeing you with someone else. It took a lot of persuasion and moral support from Sid to stop me withdrawing from this conference."

"Are you glad you came now?" asked Neville.

"Of course." said Luna. "Sid did seem very relaxed about it; almost as if he knew that something good might happen."

"Cassie did say: It depends on who your companion was going to be." said Neville. I think she had one of her premonitions."

"Cassie has premonitions?" said Luna questioningly. "Are you sure she's only a muggle?"

"She isn't pure muggleborn." said Neville. "She told me that at least one of her great grandparents on her father's side might have been from a magic family. I believe that her mother might have been half blood as well. I began to suspect she had some magic in her as soon as I met her. She's so perceptive. She somehow knew that I was very lonely and got me to tell her all about my life."

"She must be persuasive." said Luna. "She certainly seems to have recaptured Sid's heart. Look at those two."

Cassie and Sid had moved to one of the sofas near the fireplace. She was having her hair and shoulders gently caressed while the couple talked. They were looking into each other's eyes, smiling and kissing.

"I don't think she ever lost it." said Neville, smiling. "I know I had a good relationship with Cassie, but I knew deep down that her heart would always be with Sid. They look such a perfect couple. It's almost as if they'd never parted."

"Does that make you jealous?" asked Luna.

"Not if you're willing to take me back." said Neville. "You're just as special to me as Cassie is to Sid. I love you, sweet Luna."

"Of course I'll have you back." said Luna. "I did enjoy going out with Sid, but my heart was always with you, Nev. Something in me would have died if I had really lost you."

By this time, the other sofa near the fireplace was vacant, so Luna and Neville made their way over to it. Luna sat down.

"You two seem to have made up your differences." said Neville, still standing. "You make such a lovely couple."

"I don't think we had any." said Cassie, smiling as she interrupted a kiss. "It's almost as if we had never separated. I told you I had a good feeling about this."

She kissed Sid again. Neville offered to buy a round of drinks. Once these had been obtained the two couples sat down to enjoy the rest of the evening. They had a lively four way conversation about many subjects including their experiences during the last eight months. It was obvious that there were no awkward feelings between any of them and it was certain that they would all remain close friends for life. They all agreed that the quirk of fate that led to them meeting each other's partner was wonderful, but being reunited with their true lovers at the conference was the best thing that could possibly have happened to them.

"I suppose we should think about where we are going to sleep." said Sid. "I suggest that I swap with Neville if that's OK."

"That's what I'd suggest." said Neville. "I guess you and I are still living out of our suitcases. I don't know about Luna but Cassie's filled the wardrobe in our room."

"I suppose, for the formal conference sessions, we'll have to stay in our original pairings." observed Sid.

"The first session tomorrow is closed, so you can spend the time with Cassie." said Neville. "I believe you are going to be shown the Egyptian exhibition. After coffee, the seating is no longer formal, so we can all sit together. After a buffet lunch there will be the Quidditch match."

"That's good." said Cassie. "I'll be able to spend a little more time with Sid. I'll try to explain Quidditch to him."

She cuddled Sid and kissed him.

"No need." said Neville. "There will be a full explanation and briefing after the coffee break. I'll try to get us seats together in one of the boxes at the match."

As agreed, Sid and Neville exchanged bedrooms. Sid moved in with Cassie, while Neville joined his beloved Luna.

"Cass." said Sid as he settled in the bedroom. "Do you still love me as much as you used to?"

"Of course I do." said Cassie. "Shortly after we said 'goodbye' to each other, I realised just how much you meant to me. I will love you forever. I'm so sorry, sweet Sid. I put you through so much loneliness. I'm so glad I've found you again."

"I think you can thank Luna for that." said Sid. "She brought me to the conference."

"How do feel about her?" asked Cassie

"She was marvellous company." said Sid. "I could have had a really wonderful relationship with her, but her heart was with Neville, while mine was with you. She's a really lovely person; so like you in many ways. Oh yes! She seemed to be able to see into the future. Some months ago, when I first met her, she said I would see you again. I was worried about the prospect of choosing between two perfect girls, but I would have chosen you."

Cassie sat on the bed next to Sid and put her arm across his shoulders. He turned towards her, embraced her and kissed her passionately.

"Thank you, Sid." said Cassie. "You're the only person I really love deeply. I've missed you so much. If you asked me again what you asked me in Phoenix, the answer would be 'Yes'."

"Oh sweet Cassie!" exclaimed Sid. "That's the best thing I've heard for over two years. I'll ask you when we're somewhere romantic enough."

Sid and Cassie went to bed together for the first time since they had separated. They expressed their deep love for each other with kisses, caresses and total intimacy.

The following morning, Cassie went for a shower and invited Sid to share it with him. As they were drying each other, Sid remarked that there was still nothing about Cassie that was anything less than beautiful.

"I wonder if Neville and Luna have had such a lovely night." said Sid. "They're such a sweet couple."

"I hope so." said Cassie. "Neville so needs someone to love him."

They dressed and went down to breakfast. Neville and Luna met them in the lift.

"Did you have a good night?" Sid asked Neville.

"Wonderful!" said Neville. "Luna practically proposed to me."

"That's good." said Sid, smiling.

Neville and Luna looked into each other's eyes, smiled, embraced and kissed each other.

The two couples made their way to the restaurant for the buffet breakfast and sat together. Sid took advantage of what was available to have a full 'English' fried breakfast: three rashers of bacon, two fried eggs, two sausages, a tomato, baked beans, mushrooms, hash brown potatoes and a couple of rounds of buttered toast together with a cup of tea.

As he sat down, Luna remarked: "I see what you meant when you said you liked English hotel breakfasts."

"Yes!" said Sid. "I do like a good fry-up in the morning. It sets me up for the day."

At this point, Neville appeared with a similar selection of fried goodies. The girls meanwhile had opted for 'continental' breakfasts with fruit and cereals.

After breakfast, the delegates were ushered into one coach, while the 'partners' joined the other one. The reasons for this became obvious when they reached Highclere Castle. Before the tour of the Egyptian exhibition, the companions were given a list of options for the Thursday morning partners' sessions. These included archery, orienteering, a falconry demonstration and a 4x4 tour of the locations featured in Richard Adams's book 'Watership Down'. There followed a brief history of the connection between Highclere and the discovery of the tomb of Tutankhamun by Howard Carter in 1922. During the tour of the exhibition, Sid and Cassie stayed close to each other, holding hands for much of the time.

At the coffee break, the 'partners' and delegates rejoined each other.

"Did you enjoy your Egyptian morning?" asked Neville as he encountered Sid at the coffee counter.

"Yes, it was interesting." said Sid. "I didn't realise that the fifth Earl of Carnarvon, who sponsored the expedition lived here."

"Incidentally, which activity will you two be joining tomorrow morning?" asked Neville.

"I think we'll follow in the pawprints of Hazel, Fiver, Blackberry, Dandelion and Holly." said Cassie. "Don't you agree, Sid."

"Er! What?" said Sid. "Oh yes. Watership Down. Yes, that's the one we've chosen."

"Wake up, Sid!" said Cassie, grinning and giving Sid a prod.

"That's the best one." said Neville. "It concludes with a picnic lunch with Champagne on Watership Down itself if the weather is suitable. The view from up there is worth the climb."

"How do you know?" asked Sid.

"I was a 'partner' last year." said Neville. "That's the one I chose. On that trip, you get to see some of the lovely countryside around here."

After the coffee break, the subject was magical sports and games. The chairman announced that the main purpose of the session was to explain Quidditch to both the 'partners' and those delegates who had lost touch with the game since leaving Hogwarts. A set of Quidditch balls and a pair of beater's bats were used to explain their uses and the part played by each player in the team. It was also announced that the exhibition match would be between the Holyhead Harpies, an all witch team and the local South of England team, the Wimbourne Wasps. The match would be time limited by the simple expedient of charming the golden snitch so that it slowed down after two hours. There was also an explanation of Wizards' Chess and its relationship to the Muggle computer game 'Battle Chess'. After this, a buffet Lunch was served in the Music Room.

After a little bit of negotiation by Neville, Sid and Cassie together with Neville and Luna were allocated seats in one of the elevated boxes from which they would have a first class view of the match. After about 90 minutes of intense action, the Wimbourne wasps were leading the Holyhead Harpies 60 points to 20. At this point the snitch crossed the field, hotly pursued by the Holyhead seeker, who caught it spectacularly right in the centre of the pitch, thus giving 150 points and victory to the Holyhead Harpies. After the match, the minister for Magical Games and Sports congratulated the Harpies' seeker, Ffion Morgan for not waiting for the snitch to slow down. "It was a snitch capture in the tradition of Glynnis Griffiths." He added that it had been the best exhibition Quidditch match he had ever seen.

"What did you think of that?" asked Neville as they started to make their way down out of the box.

"Amazing!" said Sid. "Luna did mention that you lot only use broomsticks for sport these days. That's quite a sport!"

The delegates and 'partners' were returned to the hotel so that they could dress for the formal dinner at Highclere. Sid had obtained a reasonably formal looking suit with a bowtie, while Cassie wore a pale blue strapless evening dress. She had also pinned her hair up clear of her shoulders and wore a small tiara.

"Wow! Cass." said Sid. "You look absolutely spectacular this evening; quite the lady!"

"Thank you." said Cassie. "I saw it in one of the big shops in Oxford Street. You don't look so bad yourself. Have you any idea what Luna might be wearing?

"Not really." said Sid. "Whatever she wears, it'll almost certainly be bright yellow."

Meanwhile Neville and Luna were also preparing for the dinner. Neville would be wearing his formal auror's robes. As Sid had expected, Luna put on a bright yellow backless dress with white trimmings. She wore no ornaments in her hair, but did wear her radish earrings.

"Do you think this will be alright?" asked Luna as she gave a twirl for Neville's benefit.

"That's very daring for you, but it's perfect, sweet Luna." said Neville. "You're beautiful; a vision in yellow. You don't often show so much skin, but It's lovely to see your gorgeous back."

"Thank you." said Luna. "I know it's quite revealing, but I knew you'd like it."

"I do, Luna." said Neville as he embraced and kissed Luna, caressing her bare back.

"Oh wow!" said Luna. "That felt lovely. You've got such warm gentle hands."

At seven o'clock, the two couples put on their coats and met at the lift before going out to the coaches for the journey to Highclere Castle. On the way there, they were given the seating plan for the dinner. Once again Neville had managed to arrange for the two couples to sit together at a four place table.

"You seem to be able to pull a few strings." said Sid as he and Neville entered the saloon for the pre-dinner reception drinks.

"Yes, being an auror does have a few advantages." said Neville.

Cassie entered shortly afterwards, having left her coat in the cloakroom. She embraced and kissed Sid.

"Wow Cassie!" exclaimed Neville. "You look breathtaking this evening; almost like a princess. I like the colour. It goes well with your hair."

"Thank you Neville." said Cassie as she picked up a glass of sherry. "I'm glad you like it."

Luna joined them at this point. Neville kissed her on the cheek.

"You're looking amazing." said Cassie to Luna. "Sid guessed you'd be wearing yellow. It suits you."

"Thank you." said Luna.

A gong sounded to summon the guests to dinner in the 'State Dining Room'. The two couples found their way to the table allocated to them and settled down for the meal.

The meal started with some very tasty onion soup which was enjoyed by all four. After this they were given a choice of beef, locally stalked venison or fried plaice, each with appropriate vegetables. Neville and Sid chose the beef while Cassie had venison and Luna selected the plaice. The food was served with suitable wines from a vineyard in Surrey.

"The soup was marvellous, and this is even better." said Cassie. "Are dinners here always this good?"

"I've only been to a couple of these before." said Neville. "I was a partner at those, but the food was just as good. The wine is good this year as well."

"The setting actually makes us feel important." commented Luna.

"I think that's the general idea." said Sid.

Once they had finished the main course, there was a short interval before the desserts were delivered; a choice of toffee pudding, chocolate sponge and ice cream. These were followed by the cheeseboard and coffee.

After the dinner, the delegates and companions were ushered back to the saloon for after dinner drinks. The companions were also given information about the following morning's activities. Since Sid and Cassie were on th excursion to the Watership Down locations, their transport would pick them up at the hotel at eight o'clock as that was nearer to Sandleford, the start of the rabbits' journey.

The coaches returned to the hotel just before midnight.

"I don't suppose we'll be seeing you till tomorrow afternoon." said Neville as they walked towards the lift.

"Not unless you come down to breakfast early." said Sid. "Our transport picks us up at eight."

"See you at seven then." said Neville.

Since they were going to make an early start the following morning, Sid and Cassie lost no time in getting themselves to bed, especially since the fresh air in the afternoon followed by a marvellous dinner had made them very sleepy. They satisfied themselves with some kisses and cuddles before drifting off to sleep. The following morning, Sid was out of bed at half past six, followed shortly afterwards by Cassie. Once again they shared the shower before going down to breakfast. They met Neville and Luna in the lift and found a table for four. As on Wednesday, the boys chose an 'English' fry-up, but this time, Cassie had a 3 egg bacon and mushroom omelette. Luna once again opted for a continental breakfast.

"You're having a bigger breakfast this morning." remarked Sid.

"Yes." said Cassie. "I expect we'll be doing a fair amount of walking in the fresh air today, so I'm having something hot and satisfying."

"It's lovely to see you enjoying your food, Cassie." said Sid.

At five minutes to eight, Sid and Cassie together with six more of the 'partners' were in the hotel Foyer when two Land Rovers arrived. They boarded them and set out for Sandleford at eight o'clock sharp. The weather was clear and bright and promised a warm sunny day. They set out first for Sandleford Park and walked the few hundred metres along a public footpath to the bridge over the little brook. From here they could see upstream towards the site of the original warren and downstream towards the Enbourne, where the rabbits had floated across the river. The next stop was Newtown Common (The Heather), which the rabbits found so disturbing. At this point it became clear why Land Rovers were needed as they drove across the common to a road on the other side. At intervals, the escarpment of Watership Down itself could be seen to the South.

"When you've read a book set in real places, it's lovely to see those places." said Cassie. This countryside is amazing."

"It is." said Sid. "This is probably the best time of year to see it."

After driving, with the landowners' permission over a number of farm tracks to the location of 'Cowslip's warren' near Frith Copse, the guide announced that, since the trip would end at Watership Down, they would divert to the site of 'Efrafa' after Nuthanger Farm. Accordingly, the two Land Rovers continued past the West of the down along a country road, before once again following farm tracks to the crossing of the Harroway where Richard Adams had sited the totalitarian warren of Efrafa. After a short visit to the River Test and the roadless railway arch, they returned to the Harroway and turned North at another crossing of tracks. They drove to Watership Down almost exclusively on farm tracks and byways.

When they finally reached the down, the guide pointed out the various features including the beech hanger and the steep scarp slope on the North side of the Down. She also pointed out the electricity line with the 'iron trees' and Nuthanger Farm. After this the travellers were free to wander on the down for 40 minutes while lunch was prepared. As the Wind was in the East, there was no traffic noise and the only sounds breaking the silence were at least three skylarks singing high in the sky. Sid and Cassie went away from the other people to the top of the slope, where they stood for a few minutes and enjoyed the extensive view. They turned towards each other, embraced and kissed.

"Neville was right about this being the best activity." said Sid. "It's a long time since I read the book, but this brings it all back."

"I know." said Cassie. "It's so peaceful up here."

"It's such a wonderful place." said Sid.

"So romantic!" said Cassie. "This is where Dandelion said: 'You can see the whole world.'."

"I'm glad you think it's romantic," said Sid. "because I want to ask you something."

"What's that?" asked Cassie.

"The same question I asked in Phoenix." said Sid, going down on one knee and producing a ring. "My sweet and lovely Cassie, will you marry me?"

"Oh! Wow!" exclaimed Cassie, smiling, her eyes shining. "Of course I will. I should have said 'yes' last time you asked."

"I love you so much." said Sid, placing the ring on Cassie's finger.

They embraced and kissed again before returning to the Land Rovers where picnic tables and chairs had been set up. As Sid and Cassie had just become engaged, the sparkling wine provided with the lunch went down very well.

"I suppose we'll have to tell Neville and Luna when we get back." said Cassie. "Especially Neville. One of his worries about the conference was that he would lose me."

"I don't think he'll be too cut up." said Sid. "He seems to have got back together with Luna. He does love her."

Following their picnic lunch, the tables, chairs and other bits and pieces were packed up and they boarded the Land Rovers and returned to Highclere Castle. When they arrived, Sid and Cassie were met by a very excited Neville and Luna.

"You two seem very keyed up". said Cassie. "What's going on?"

"We're engaged!" said Neville.

"Congratulations!" said Sid. "When did this happen?"

"About half an hour ago." said Neville. "I proposed to Luna in that folly on the other side of the lawn; 'Jackdaws Castle' I think it's called. It was lovely."

It was at this point that Luna noticed the ring on Cassie's finger.

"It looks as if we're not the only ones with good news." said Luna. "When did you do it?"

"Sid proposed up on Watership Down just before the picnic lunch." said Cassie. "It was so romantic. He even went down on one knee. The only sounds were the skylarks singing."

"It wasn't so quiet for us." said Luna. "Until Neville cast a silencing spell around us, we had all the traffic noise from the A34. I suspected he was going to do something special when he not only cast that spell, but conjured up some quiet birdsong."

"Magic does have its advantages." said Sid. "Although we've already had some bubbly, I think this calls for a celebration; don't you."

"We've got the social event with a buffet this evening." said Neville. "I could get it announced, then everybody will know about it. I think this is the first time that there's been a double engagement at one of these conferences."

As it was now nearly two o'clock, the conference officials ushered the delegates and partners back into the house for the next part of the event. They settled down to the afternoon sessions, which were devoted to a briefing about the work of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Particularly interesting was the talk about the improper use of magic. After the second session, the delegates and partners were returned to the hotel, where they prepared for an informal reception with a finger buffet in the saloon at Highclere Castle. This was to give the attendees a chance to exchange views in the private environment of the Castle and get to know each other.

Neville arranged that the evening's organiser, Brendan Kavanagh would announce the two engagements during the social event

When they returned to their hotel rooms, they freshened up and changed for the evening.

The girls packed what they would not need for the remainder of the conference. After this, they had about an hour before they had to board the coach back to Highclere. Sid, Cassie, Neville and Luna met in the Hotel bar for a private celebratory drink. They also discussed some practical aspects of their immediate futures. Neville bought Sid a double brandy, Hin this time, while he had a double shot of Laphroaig 18 year old malt whisky. Cassie had a vodka and coke while Luna had a shot of Cointreau.

"I suppose one of us two will have to move." said Neville. "Either Luna will have to come to London or I'll have to move to Bristol."

"I might be able to help you there." said Sid. "Just before I left the office on Tuesday morning, I was asked to proof read the draft of a magical vacancy notice. It looks as if there's going to be an opening for an auror in the Bristol office. It was issued by Barnabus Crabshaw. He's the senior personnel officer in my department. He's at the conference."

"That's good." said Neville. "I know Barnabus. I'll see if I can have a word with him this evening. What about you, Cassie."

"I can leave the café at any time." said Cassie. "I just have to give a week's notice. I'm sure I'll find work in Bristol."

"That's marvellous." said Sid. "You could move in with us. I'm sure mum will let you use our spare bedroom."

"Thank you, Sid." said Cassie. "You're so kind."

At this point, it occurred to Sid that it would be a good idea to call his mum as she should be the first to know about the engagement. "I'll call Mum to tell her about the engagement. She'll be surprised." He dialled her number.

"Hello Mum." said Sid. "I'm calling with some surprising news."

"Oh!" said Liz. "What's that?"

"Are you sitting down?" asked Sid.

"Yes." said Liz. "Why?"

"I'm engaged to be married." said Sid. "I proposed on Watership Down at lunchtime today."

"That's quick." said Liz. "You've only been going out with Luna for less than a year."

"I'm not engaged to Luna." said Sid. "I'm going to marry Cassie."

"What!" exclaimed Liz. "I thought she'd disappeared from your life."

"She's been living in London." said Sid. "Neville, he's Luna's ex boyfriend happened to meet her in London at about the same time I met Luna. He brought her to the conference. I met Cassie after dinner on the first evening. I've never felt such an overwhelming feeling of love, joy and relief. We confessed how much we'd missed each other. That evening, she said that if I asked the same question I asked in Phoenix, she'd say 'yes'."

"What about poor Luna?" asked Liz. "I hope you haven't broken her heart."

"She's OK" said Sid. "When she met Neville, they just fell into each other's arms and realised that they were still completely in love with each other. Neville proposed to Luna today as well."

"Wow!" said Liz. "It sounds as if you've had quite a day. Congratulations! I suppose now you're engaged, you'd like Cassie to come to Bristol."

"Yes, I would." said Sid. "Is there any possibility of her staying with us?"

"Of course." said Liz. "The spare room is still available. How soon would she be coming?"

"In about a week." said Sid.

"I'll get the room ready for her." said Liz. "I'm so glad she's come back into your life. You two seem so perfect for each other. I'll see you on Friday and you can tell me all about it. Bye!"

"Thank you so much, Mum." said Sid. "See you on Friday. Bye!"

"That's settled then, Cass." said Sid. "You can move in with us next weekend."

"Oh thank you, Sid." said Cassie. "I love you."

"Neville." said Luna. "If you do get that job in Bristol, would you like to move in with me? My flat's big enough for the two of us."

"I'd love to." said Neville. "In any case I'd really love to get out of London."

"I don't blame you." said Cassie. "You have to go so far out of the city to see starlight."

"That's a sweet thought." said Luna. "Sid took me down to Exmoor a few times last Winter. The sky there is really dark. You can really see the Milky Way. It's less than two hours drive out of Bristol."

"It looks as if we are all going to be living in Bristol." said Sid. "That's ace!"

"Don't count your chickens until I've seen Barnabus." said Neville. "Nothing's certain yet."

"No." said Sid. "But when Barnabus realises that you two are engaged, he should look favourably on a transfer request. I suggest you buttonhole him after the announcement. Anyway, what inspired you to propose to Luna at this particular time?"

"I realised how much I still loved her and the grounds of Highclere Castle seemed the perfect place." said Neville. "In any case, once I realised how she still felt about me, I decided not to lose any time."

"It was the same with us." said Cassie. "I don't think Sid could have chosen a more romantic place. It was so wonderful. I think Luna must have hinted that I might be at the conference."

"All I did was told him he was in for a nice surprise." said Luna. "He drew his own conclusions. He was ecstatic when I told him you were Neville's conference partner. Anyway, did you enjoy the Watership Down trip?"

"Yes, it was marvellous." said Sid. "We've both read the book and it was really interesting to see the places where it was set."

"I especially loved Watership Down itself." said Cassie. "Not just because that's where Sid proposed. It's such a beautiful place. It was so peaceful. The only sounds were the skylarks. I've never heard so many singing at one time."

This animated four way conversation continued with the friends exchanging comments about many subjects including their experiences during the conference. Neville suggested to Cassie that she should look into her ancestry as he suspected that some of her family were from the magical community. By seven o'clock, they had finished their drinks and boarded the coach to take them to Highclere Castle for the social evening. The function started with an announcement that two magical world drinks would be available; butterbeer and the first matured firewhiskey from the Hogsmeade distillery. After 15 years maturing in sherry casks, it had been bottled and was now ready for drinking. Brendan warned that this particular batch of firewhiskey was cask strength, so it should be treated with respect. Background music for the first part of the evening was provided by a string quartet.

"This is nice." said Cassie. "Are you enjoying the evening, Sid?"

"Of course." said Sid. "I'm spending time with you again and that can only be good."

"Would you like to try some firewhiskey?" asked Neville. "This is a special one from the village next to Hogwarts College."

"I suppose I'm up for anything." said Sid. "I'll try it, but I don't want to get too drunk this evening."

Neville headed for the bar and returned carrying a tray with four glasses of firewhiskey. He guided the little group to a vacant table.

"Everyone, be careful." said Luna as they sat down. "It's pretty strong stuff."

Neville confidently sipped his firewhiskey, while the other three were a little more cautious. Cassie had sampled it one evening in the winter when Neville took her to the Leaky Cauldron. Sid was the only one of the four who had never tried it. He found it took a few sips to get used to, but did enjoy the taste.

"What do you think of it?" asked Neville.

"I realise why it's called firewhiskey." said Sid. "Once you get past the initial shock, It's quite good. Any idea when our engagements will be announced?"

"Fairly soon, I think." said Neville. "They've just got to wait for Kingsley Shacklebolt and his secretary to apparate from London."

Just then, there was a lull in the general level of chatter in the room and Brendan Kavanagh called for order. He briefly introduced the Minister of Magic, who gave a short address thanking the delegates and companions and hoping that they had had an enjoyable few days at Highclere Castle. After this Brendan once again got up to speak.

"At our conference this year, we have had an unprecedented event." began Brendan. "It appears that a junior liaison officer from Bristol and an auror from the London office had chosen muggle partners who were known to each other. In fact they had previously been in love with each other; as had the Junior Liaison Officer and the auror. This lunchtime, both the magical and the muggle couple have become engaged to be married. I offer my heartiest congratulations to Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, also Sidney Jenkins and Cassandra Ainsworth. Will the two couples stand up please?"

Sid, Cassie, Neville and Luna stood up. There was a round of applause from the rest of the assembled company.

"I think a toast is in order" said Brendan. "Here are four lovely young people on the threshold of adult life. Let's toast their future and wish them well. Raise your glasses to the two young couples!"

Everybody turned towards the four friends, raised their glasses and repeated "To the two young couples!" Both Luna and Cassie blushed.

"More firewhiskey?" suggested Sid.

"OK!" said Neville. "but I'd better not have too many before I see Barnabus."

"I'll try a butterbeer." said Cassie.

Luna also opted for the soft drink as she needed to keep a clear head. Sid headed for the bar and returned with the drinks and the news that Barnabus Crabshaw was talking with Brendan Kavanagh.

"I suggest you see him while he's easy to find." said Luna.

"I'll ask him in all innocence whether there's any chance of me joining the Bristol office." said Neville. "I won't let him know that I've heard about the vacancy."

Neville and Luna made their way in the general direction of the bar and waited for Barnabus to end his conversation with Brendan.

"Ah, Neville." said Barnabus, noticing the couple. "Let me congratulate you. You've got yourself a marvellous girl there."

Luna blushed and smiled.

"Thank you." said Neville. "That's what I want to talk about. Obviously, now we're going to be married, we're going to want to be together. Luna wants to stay close to places where she can enjoy starlight so, is there any possibility of an auror moving to the Bristol office?"

"Funny you should mention that." said Barnabus. "I've just drafted a vacancy notice for one. If you put in a transfer request, I'm sure you'll be successful. I'll certainly approve it. I'll also have a quiet word with Titus Meriden, your senior personnel officer. He should be here fairly soon."

"Thank you." said Neville.

"Thank you so much." said Luna, smiling, her eyes shining.

"How can I resist a smile that bright." said Barnabus. "Luna; you're a credit to the magical community."

A smiling Neville and Luna rejoined Sid and Cassie at their table. Their glasses were once again refilled.

"How did it go?" asked Sid.

"Brilliantly." said Neville. "Barnabus gave the impression that a transfer will be granted. He's going to see Titus Meriden, my personnel officer. He should be OK about it."

"How long will it take?" asked Luna.

"That depends on Titus." said Neville. "Hopefully, no more than a week."

The four friends carried on their speculation about who was going to be living where for a few more minutes. Their table was approached by a tall red haired wizard.

"Hello, Neville." said the wizard. "Congratulations on your engagement! I understand this means you'd like to move to the Bristol office."

"Oh, hello Titus." said Neville. "Yes, I would like a move. I'd love to be with Luna. Starlight is vital to her and she doesn't want to be too far away from seeing it. I don't think she'd thrive in such a big city as London."

"I see." said Titus. "That's a pretty good reason. Which one of you two lovely ladies is Luna?"

"Me." said Luna as she looked up and smiled.

"Is this so?" asked Titus.

"Yes." said Luna. "I feel part of me is dying if I can't see the stars. My new friend, Cassandra feels the same."

Cassie looked up at Titus and smiled. When she looked at Titus, he sensed something about her which he couldn't quite fathom.

"Cassandra." said Titus. "I know you believe you're a muggle, but there's an aura about you which makes me think you might have magic in your family."

"I don't know about that." said Cassie. "I'm just an ordinary young woman, and you can call me Cassie."

"It's strange you should say that, Titus." said Neville. "She does seem to be extraordinarily perceptive. When I first met her, she was very depressed, but she saw straight through my facade and got me to tell her my story. Once I'd done that, she managed to relieve my depression. She wasn't even fazed when I told her I was a wizard. She also seemed to know that I'd get back with Luna again. In many ways, she's very like my sweet Luna. Oh, yes; I asked her about her family. It does seem that there are witches and wizards among her ancestors."

"That's interesting." said Titus. "I think it would be very instructive if you traced your family back a few generations. I'm sure Neville will help you; especially as he's moving to Bristol in about a week's time."

"Oh, thank you Titus." said Neville. "I take it that means my transfer request will be granted."

"Of course." said Titus. "You two want to be together and Bristol is so much nicer than London. What about you, Cassie? I'm sure you'd like to be with your Sid, now you're engaged."

"Of course." said Cassie. "All I need to do is tell the café owner I'm leaving in a week, pack up my things and go."

"I'll leave you to get on with the rest of the evening." said Titus. "I'll get a transfer form to you in the morning, Neville. I'm at the conference all morning, so If you get it back to me by lunchtime, you'll be starting in Bristol on Monday week."

"Thank you so much." said Neville.

"That's settled then." said Sid. "We are all going to live in Bristol."

At this juncture Brendan Kavanah announced that the buffet was now open. Luna and Cassie went up first leaving Sid and Neville to hold their places at the table.

"Sid." said Neville. "Thank you for persuading Luna to come here. I gather she was really worried about seeing me with another girl."

"That's OK." said Sid. "She was really stressed about it until she had a dream. Then she was completely calm. She didn't tell me in so many words, but I think she had seen that you would come with Cassie. She just said that I would have a 'nice surprise'."

"It was Cassie who calmed my nerves before the conference." said Neville. "I was worried about seeing Luna with a male companion, but Cassie had this 'good feeling' about it. I couldn't feel tense when she looked at me and used that smile."

"That smile is what I missed most after we broke up," said Sid. "but Luna's smile saved me from going mad. You've got a real treasure there."

The two girls returned with plates full of various savoury nibbles and suggested that the boys raid the buffet. Sid and Neville headed for the buffet while Luna and Cassie settled down to eat.

"I've told you how I met Sid." said Luna. "It was crazy but wonderful. How, in a city the size of London did you meet Neville?"

"I was sitting on a bench on Hampstead Heath," said Cassie. "basically people watching. I saw this young man trudging up the hill. I could sense that he was very unhappy. He sat next to me. I asked him what brought him to the Heath. He said that he loved green plants, but I knew this wasn't the reason for his sadness. I got him to tell me his story. We really got talking."

"You must be very persuasive." said Luna. "Anyway, please go on."

"He somehow sensed I was very lonely." said Cassie. "He got me to tell him my story. It seemed we had a lot in common. We had both said goodbye to the one person we totally loved. Both of us were lonely. At the time, we both needed someone to cling to."

"So you became friends." said Luna.

"Yes." said Cassie. "But don't hold that against Neville. He desperately needed someone. For that matter so did I."

"How soon did he begin to think that you had some magic in you?" asked Luna.

"Almost as soon as we started talking." said Cassie. "He asked me if I was sure I was only a muggle. I wondered what on earth he was talking about. I think it was because he realised I could almost read his deepest thoughts. Ah! Here come the boys."

Neville and Sid came back to the table not only with food, but also with four more glasses of Hogsmeade Firewhiskey.

"What have you two been chatting about while we've been away?" asked Neville. "Us, I suppose."

"Cassie was telling me how she came to meet you on Hampstead Heath." said Luna. "I'm so glad she did."

"So am I." said Sid. "It's wonderful to be back with my sweet Cassie. I'm sure you feel the same about Luna, Neville."

"Of course I do." said Neville. "It'll be even better when we're all settled in Bristol."

The string quartet ended their performance and was replaced by a 5 piece rock band. Some of the older delegates and companions retreated to an adjacent room. For the last two hours of the evening, the audience was treated to a selection of muggle rock and pop numbers. The foursome; Sid, Cassie, Neville and Luna spent the remainder of the evening dancing and drinking. After about an hour, there was a short interval. Neville took advantage of this to have a word with the band's lead singer. As it was a clear moonless night, Sid and the two girls went out to the front of the house and looked up at the night sky. Luna pointed out the Great Bear and explained how to find the pole star and follow the bear's tail round to find the bright stars Arcturus and Spica. She also indicated the constellation of Leo. Neville joined them just in time to see a bright meteor streak across the sky.

"Wow! Look at that." said Cassie. "Do you think it's a good omen for us four?"

"It could be." said Luna. "I've always thought of shooting stars as a good thing."

"Although they are only bits of interplanetary debris entering the Earth's atmosphere." said Sid.

After about fifteen minutes, the band started playing again and Sid, Cassie and Luna returned to the saloon. During some of the slower numbers, Sid danced with Luna while Neville danced with Cassie, but for most of the time, Cassie was with Sid and Luna enjoyed Neville's dancing prowess. The band ended their set with 'Somewhere Out There' from 'An American Tail'. Both girls held their partners really close for the last dance as they remembered the heartbreak of their time apart from their true lovers. All four friends felt tears in their eyes as they appreciated the words of the song.

"Oh! Sweet Neville!" exclaimed Luna. "That was an absolutely perfect song for all of us. Thank you. I assume you requested it."

"Yes I did." said Neville. "I thought it was appropriate and would put us all into a romantic mood to end the evening."

"Thank you." said Cassie. "It certainly did that. You're so lovely."

She kissed Neville's cheek before continuing to embrace Sid.

"I did remind me that we're about to have a lonely week before we're all living in Bristol." commented Luna.

"That's a sad thought." said Neville. "Anyway, let's talk about this tomorrow."

At half past eleven, the coaches arrived to take the conference delegates back to Newbury. As the two couples boarded the coaches, they once again looked up into the night sky.

"Make the most of the stars." said Luna, brightly. "Tomorrow night, we're going to be in the middle of cities, so we won't be able to see them."

They boarded the coaches and returned to the hotel in Newbury.

"See you at breakfast." said Neville. "What time shall we go down?"

"About eight o'clock should be OK." said Sid. "See you then."

"Good night." said Luna. "Have sweet dreams."

"Thank you." said Cassie. "Good night.

Since it was now about midnight, both couples returned to their rooms and spent about half an hour packing before going to bed. Since all four of them had consumed a not inconsiderable quantity of alcohol during the evening, sleep came almost immediately.

It had been a wonderful and fulfilling conference for all four friends; one that none of them would ever forget. They had come to Highclere Castle as two pairs of lonely people clinging to relatively new partners. Now, at the end of the second day, they had been reunited with their original lovers and were looking forward with joyous anticipation to the rest of their lives together.


	6. Chapter 5 Last Day and Homecoming

Chapter 5: Last Day and Homecoming

The next morning, Sid was awakened by a kiss from Cassie, who had got up first, showered and made a cup of very strong black coffee.

"Good morning sleepy." said Cassie. "I think you'll need this."

"Gbburrgh! What?" murmured Sid, as he stirred into life. "Oh! Cassie. Thank you. Ooh! My head!"

"I think you had too much firewhiskey last night." said Cassie, gently. "I wonder how Neville feels."

"I expect Luna's cast a spell to clear his head." said Sid. "She's good at that. I'll need a headache pill, - and a good breakfast."

"So a 'full English' fry-up is your hangover cure?" said Cassie.

"It hasn't failed me yet." said Sid.

When he had finished his coffee, Sid dragged himself out of bed, showered and got dressed. Cassie found a couple of headache pills in her handbag and gave them to Sid. They finished their packing and went down to breakfast. Meanwhile, Neville was also gradually waking up with the after effects of the previous night's drinking.

"Ugh! Where am I?" asked Neville. "Oh yes. – Oh, morning Luna. I shouldn't have had so much firewhiskey last night."

Luna, like Cassie had risen, showered and dressed for the morning and the journey home. She was sitting on Neville's side of the bed and smiling. She produced her wand and cast a head clearing spell.

"Thank you, Luna." said Neville. "That was very welcome. I suppose I'd better get up."

After Neville had showered, dressed and finished packing, he went down to breakfast with Luna. They met Sid and Cassie by the lift.

"How are you feeling?" Luna asked Sid.

"Better than I was." said Sid. "Cass gave me a couple of painkillers."

"This will help." said Luna, as she cast her head clearing spell over Sid. "We need to have clear heads if we're going to discuss how we're going to handle the next week."

"Thanks, Luna." said a surprised Sid. "Let's go down to the restaurant."

The two couples once again sat together. As on the two previous mornings, the two men had full fried breakfasts, while the girls enjoyed fish since it was Friday.

"You two still have a fry-up after all that drink last night." observed Luna.

"Yes." said Sid. "It'll get rid of the last vestiges of that hangover."

It had dawned on all four of them that before the end of the day they would be saying goodbye to their newly rediscovered true lovers. They discussed the forthcoming and potentially lonely week over breakfast.

"I'm not really looking forward to the coming week." said Sid. "I've got quite used to having a friend to talk to."

"Don't worry." said Luna. "Just because I'm engaged to Neville, it doesn't mean that I can't see you. In fact, I'd welcome some company while I wait for Neville's transfer; if of course that's OK with you, Nev."

"I won't object." said Neville. "Luna's just as much in need of a companion."

"How do you feel about that, Cass?" asked Sid.

"I trust you, Sid." said Cassie. "I hope Neville doesn't abandon me when I want company."

"I won't." said Neville. "I'll even help you to pack up your things."

"Oh thank you." said Cassie. "You're so sweet."

At this point, Titus Meriden appeared with a large envelope.

"Ah, Neville, I thought I'd find you here." said Titus. "Here's the transfer form I mentioned last night. I've filled in most of it, but if you complete the four questions on page 6, sign it and give it back to me before lunch, I'll make sure you can start at the Bristol office on Monday week."

"Thank you." said Neville. "I'll deal with it at coffee time and see you at the final lunch."

"That would be perfect." said Titus. "Do that, and you'll be with your sweet Luna in Bristol next weekend."

"Thank you, Titus." said Luna, smiling.

After breakfast, the four friends, for now that is what they were, finished packing and checked out of the hotel. They loaded their cases onto the appropriate coach. Cassie felt the beginnings of tears in her eyes as she put her suitcase on the London coach. Sid gave her a warm hug when she confessed her sadness to him.

"Oh, Sid." said Cassie. "We've only just got back together and I have to leave you. I'm so sad."

"Cheer up, Cass." said Sid. "It's only for a week; then we'll all be together."

They boarded the coaches for the final trip to Highclere Castle. Because of their luggage, Cassie and Neville were in the 'London' coach. Luna travelled with Sid in the 'Bristol' coach. All four of them did sit together for the talks. The first of the two final sessions concerned the current knowledge about magical creatures and their regulation and control. Luna blushed when tribute was paid to her for her work in the Far East. The minister mentioned that she had discovered and catalogued over fifty previously unknown species of dragon. During the coffee break, Neville completed the transfer form and signed it. The final session was an overview of the work of the Ministry of Magic Liaison offices in London and Bristol and the advantages of this setup over the previous Prime Minister to Minister of Magic arrangement.

During the interval between the end of the last talk and lunch, Neville located Titus Meriden and returned the completed transfer form. During lunch, the four friends were approached by Barnabus Crabshaw, who greeted Neville warmly with the words "Welcome to Bristol", and indicated that he would definitely be starting work at the Bristol office a week on Monday.

"Oh, thank you so much." said Luna. "At the beginning of last month, I had a dream about this conference. It set my mind at rest. I realised that nothing bad was going to happen."

At lunch, the four friends sat together and were beginning to feel just a bit downhearted.

"Cassie." said Sid. "Now we know that Neville's coming to Bristol, do you think you will be able to come to Bristol at the same time?"

"I hope so." said Cassie. "I'll see Pete tomorrow morning and see how soon I can leave. Neville's said he'll help me pack up. Hopefully, we'll both be on the same train from Paddington next Saturday."

"That would be perfect." said Sid. "We'll meet you at Temple Meads. I'm sure Luna will come along."

"Of course I will." said Luna. "I'm really looking forward to my Neville coming to live with me."

After lunch, there was a short question and answer session about the relationship between the Home Office and the Ministry of Magic. Questions ranged from the trivial to the serious and covered such topics as why the names of all Quidditch teams were alliterative and how much communication should the Ministry of Magic actually have with the Muggle world.

At three o'clock on Friday afternoon, it was time for the delegates and partners to board the coaches and leave Highclere Castle. Sid said a passionate and tearful farewell to his beautiful Cassie.

"We always seem to be saying 'goodbye' to each other." said Cassie.

"I hope this will be the last time." said Sid. "At least it's only for a week this time."

They kissed passionately before disengaging their embrace and boarding their separate coaches. Cassie wiped away a tear as she took her seat.

"Cheer up, Cassie." said Neville, who had just said an equally sad farewell to his little Luna. "Next Saturday will soon be here and we'll all be together in Bristol."

"I'll try to." said Cassie. "I suppose having to say 'goodbye' to Sid yet again was a bit upsetting."

"I think all four of us should go out for a meal and some drinks when we're back together." said Neville. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

""Yes I do." said Cassie. "I'd look forward to something like that. I suspect you've probably suggested this to Luna."

"I'll freely admit that I have." said Neville. "I hope she's already discussing it with Sid."

In the 'Bristol' coach, Sid settled into his seat next to Luna. He was looking rather melancholy after his emotional farewell to Cassie. Luna noticed.

"A week isn't all that long." said Luna, half smiling. "Then we'll all be together. Isn't that something to look forward to?"

"S'pose," said Sid. "but it's going to pass slowly. I'm missing her already."

"I know." said Luna. "I'm beginning to miss Neville as well, but I'm going to try to be cheerful and you should do the same. Incidentally, Neville made a suggestion before we said goodbye."

"What was that?" asked Sid.

"He thinks it would be a good idea if, when we get together in Bristol, we should all go out one evening for a meal and a few drinks." said Luna. "What do you think?"

"That's brilliant." said Sid. "You mean a sort of celebration of each of us getting back to the one we really love?"

"Yes." said Luna, smiling. "Especially since all four of us seem to get on so well with each other."

"Why restrict it to one meal?" asked Sid. "It could be one of many."

"I'm glad you're thinking that way." said Luna. "I believe in fate, and I know in my heart that we're all destined to stay together as real friends. Thank you, Sid."

"And thank you, sweet Luna." said Sid. "You've brought me back to life from a lonely existence. Getting me back together with Cassie again was the very best thing you could possibly have done."

The two coaches departed for their destinations, thus separating Sid from Cassie and Neville from Luna. During the next week, Neville, as he had promised, helped Cassie pack and cheered her up when she had a bout of depression around mid-week. She took his advice and phoned Sid, who was really happy to hear her voice, especially when she confirmed that she would definitely be coming back to Bristol on Saturday morning.

Meanwhile, in Bristol Sid was helping two very different ladies prepare for the arrival of additional people. He helped his mum make the spare room ready for Cassie and, much to his mum's amazement, tidied his own room. He also helped Luna make her flat more welcoming for Neville. These activities kept Sid's mind occupied enough not to brood too much over the absence of his new fiancée Cassie. However, he was delighted to receive a phone call from her on Wednesday. His mood was a lot lighter for the rest of the week."

At last, Saturday came. In the morning, Neville and Cassie left Paddington Station on the nine o'clock train, arriving in Bristol in the middle of the morning. Cassie sent Sid a text from the train confirming her time of arrival at Temple Meads Station. Before setting out to first pick up Luna and then meet the travellers from London, Sid advised his mum that he would probably be out till mid afternoon and would return with Cassie. When Neville and Cassie arrived, Sid and Luna met them at the station. It was quite an emotional reunion with Cassie falling into Sid's arms shedding tears of joy; glad that they were finally together for good. Luna greeted Neville equally emotionally before they loaded the luggage in the loadspace of Sid's car and headed first for Luna's flat. By the time they had arrived there and unloaded Neville's luggage, it was approaching midday so conversation turned to the subject of food.

"It's nearly lunchtime." said Neville. "Any suggestions, Sid?"

"I feel like eating something spicy." said Luna. "What about the Indian place we visited on our first day out."

"That's a good one but it only opens in the evening." said Sid. "The other thing to think about at this time of day is parking."

"That's a thought." remarked Cassie. "If we're going to the City Centre, We'll have to park the other side of the river and walk."

"Unless we go to the one in Clifton." said Sid. "I've heard good reports about it and it's outside the controlled parking area. Are you OK with Indian food, Neville?"

"Yes." said Neville. "Our office quite often went to Indian restaurants when our department had 'Muggle' lunches in London."

"That's settled then." said Sid. "Let's go to Clifton."

The friends got back into the car and went to the Indian restaurant in Clifton. They were shown to a table for four and given menus. Luna was pleased to see Bombay potato on the menu and said she would like to have it as one of the side dishes. Sid said he wanted to try something really hot. After some discussion, they decided on their main dishes and sides. Neville ordered Lamb Dhansak while Sid opted for the Chicken Vindaloo.

"What are you girls having?" asked Sid.

Cassie asked for Prawn Korma while Luna had Bhuna Gosht and reminded Sid about her side dish. Neville requested Brinjal Bhaji as a side dish. The meal was completed with Pulao Rice, some Chapatis and eight Popadoms.

Although they had ordered individual items, all of them shared the various dishes. Cassie, Luna and Neville had Cobra beer while Sid had Coke as he was driving.

"This is nice." said Luna. "All four of us enjoying a meal together. Thank you, Neville. I seem to remember it was your idea. Wow! Your Vindaloo is hot, Sid."

"Yes," said Sid. "We do like hot curries."

"Sid." said Neville. "I think we should do this at least every couple of weeks. That way we will stay in touch with each other."

"Good idea, Neville." said Sid. "Although three of us will be working in the same building, I don't suppose we'll have much contact during the day."

"What about me?" asked Cassie.

"Oh yes." said Sid. "I'm being promoted to Admin Officer. There will be a vacancy for an Admin Assistant at the end of the month. I suggest you apply for it. Then we will all be together."

"Do you think I'd be able to do the work?" asked Cassie.

"It should be easy for you." said Sid. "You know your way round a computer. It will be very different from being a waitress. I'll get you an application form."

After the four had enjoyed their curries, Sid took them on a drive round the North of Bristol via the Clifton Suspension Bridge, the Avonmouth Bridge and Cribbs Causeway, pointing out the notable locations to Neville before delivering him back to Luna's flat. When Sid and Cassie finally returned to Bishopston, Liz welcomed Cassie with open arms as she knew that Sid had finally found his lifetime partner.

The curry meal in Clifton was indeed the first of many meals and other social occasions involving both couples.

And so it was that Sid, Cassie, Neville and Luna became inseparable friends. They settled down in the beautiful city of Bristol. Cassie started work as an admin assistant at the same office as Sid. In fact she filled Sid's post following his promotion to the post of administrative officer. Neville and Luna helped her trace her ancestry and found out that her mother was indeed half-blood. She also found out that both her paternal grandparents were at least half magical. This meant that Reuben was a potential wizard and would qualify for a magical education at Hogwarts College. They also informed Marcus about his magical ancestry and persuaded him to return to Bristol with little Reuben, thus ensuring the completion of Reuben's primary education. This was made easier because Marcus had made several thousand pounds from the sale of some stormy seascape paintings he had created in North Wales. He was beginning to be recognised by the art world after two of his seascapes were hung at the RA Annual Exhibition. Since Neville and Luna had used Ministry of Magic archives to trace Cassie's ancestry, the ministry was made aware of her status. As Reuben had the same family background, he received his Hogwarts letter on his eleventh birthday, somewhat to Marcus's surprise.

It was at about this time that Sid Married his beloved Cassie at St Mary Redcliffe church. It was a quite conventional English wedding. Not only were guests invited from the Jenkins and Ainsworth families and their friends, but also several people from the magical world who were friends of Neville and Luna. Sid invited Tony Stonem to be his best man. To the surprise of most of the guests, the music played as the couple came back down the aisle was the 'Throne Room' theme from 'Star Wars'. Sid justified his choice by saying he was crowning Cassie "Queen of his Heart".

A couple of weeks later, Neville married his little Luna in a magical ceremony at the rebuilt Shell Cottage. Harry Potter was his best man. In addition to the magical families; Sid, Cassie and their immediate families were invited. Neville wore his ceremonial Auror's robes while, to nobody's surprise Luna's wedding dress was bright yellow.


End file.
